I Need You Too
by Fantasyof-theRaven
Summary: Kyle is locked away in a tower by an evil fatass who bought him from his parents, he spent every day alone until a strange young boy come tumbling into his window, It's a Style Thing
1. Chapter 1

**First ever One shot it's just a little one shot...because I have no imagination any more... so there you go...**

**... Marley Donkey Boner!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle & Stan from South Park... because some one already owns them! like for example Matt and Trey :D**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyle waited for many days high in the isolated tower up far beyond the clouds in the sky. His parent's sold him off for extra money to support themselves to a wealthy fatass.

For days he keep him locked up as he suffered long nights by the brutal beatings by the dominate larger male.

Kyle wondered if he could ever escape from his fate besides for the fact that the lardass would keep spying in on him.

He felt so closed off from the rest of the world that waited for him below the tower, how devastated he was to never walk freely on ground ever again.

Mornings were rough as he would clean the whole castle till evening before the sun would set he would retire to being locked up back into the high, high tower.

Nights were less than desirable he kept refusing the fatass's offer to bed with him. He never felt that kind of way toward the lardass or any other boy. He was now pinned to his bed by the heavy new chains that he presented him. In his soft cries and weak whimpers against the larger boy were always sadness and betrayal.

He may never understand his parent's ever suggesting the very idea to bring this on their own son.

After the fuckface had given up on pestering Kyle into submitting himself toward the larger man. He would leave him still tied to the bed screaming out for help when it was useless being so high in the tower.

When days had come for the fatass to leave the country he left his lovely Kyle in his usual tower only letting him access to the kitchens. Kyle was never happier he was ecstatic while the lardass was gone he could finally relax and never worry about the fatass's return to his room.

Kyle stretched his long arms against the cold stone window sill taking in deep breaths of the cold air enjoying the rising morning sun.

He never felt drawn so closely toward the warmth of the glowing sun before with out being locked away in the dark for so long.

He desired to feel his feet in the wet grass of the early summers just to remember the feeling had sent shivers down his spine.

He slowly tilted his head back slowly closing his eyes to let the sun's light dance on his clear pale skin. "Well good morning to you too!" Kyle jerked his head up only to scamper far from the only window of his tower to curl up safely behind his bed.

"Aw don't be like that!" Kyle slowly rose his head to peer over to the window seeing a young boy like him self with dark coal raven hair with long lanky arms and legs that seemed to be operated some sort of flying machine.

"I just didn't think any one was still living here you know?" He quickly jumped off the little thing to land inside the tower. He gently laid it back on the window sill incase he might be taking off again.

He kept to where he stood tying his arms behind him while he slowly recline against the frame of the stone window. "Y-you better get out of here if my master comes home early to see you in here..." Kyle muttered refusing to look up at his intruder from behind his bed.

"Oh... I understand... it must suck being locked up here all the time." Kyle silently watched the boy approached the exit door of his room testing the lock. "What are you going to do to me?" He barked noticing the boy was getting closer. "Uh noting."

He held up his hands to show there was no hard feelings toward the boy with the unbelievable flaming red hair. "I was just going to ask why are you wearing a dress?" He pointed toward Kyle's old forest green color dress rags that the fatass made him wear, either that or walk around with nothing. "I'm forced to wear this..." He trailed off seeing the other boy sitting on the end of his bed watching with an amused face. "I'm Stan by the way." He reached out his hand toward the quivering boy only being rejected with a soft slap.

"Kyle..."

"Well Kyle." Stan lifted himself off from the bed heading out toward his odd machine. "Would you like a ride?" He lifted his hand in a gesture toward the bike watching Kyle dart eyes between the two.

"I'm not too sure..."

"It would be fun I promise I'll get you here before the sunsets I swear it!"

Kyle slowly arose from his hiding careful to approach the boy with caution making sure there was no leading bluff about his overly genteelness.

When Stan jumped on his bike he lend out a hand for Kyle to take a seat from behind. "You might want to hold on it can get very bumpy on the way!" Kyle gave a swift nod while Stan placed the goggles that were dangling off his neck back onto his eyes.

He kicked off the stand that kept the bike in place to take off into the morning's air high above the land from his tower. "Stan?!" He screamed throwing his arms around the torso of the rider saving himself from falling off the seat. "I told you to hold on!" He shouted back letting the bike drop stories passing the soft clouds as they went on.

Stan let the bike take a spiral fall feeling Kyle's hands grip tighter to his clothing. He kicked another lever making the bike spread out handmade wings of wood and phoenix feather cotton making it lighter to soar upon the heavy wind.

They raced back high into the sky with increasing speed to join the summer sun in all it's glory. "Stan...!" Kyle shouted back gripping harder making Stan reply with a soft chuckle. "Relax and open up your eyes Kyle!" Kyle shook his head in objection against the idea, he hated heights ever since he was little. "Common Kyle..." Kyle beckoned toward the instruction of the marvelous voice of the boy to slowly open his eyes letting the sky's environment surround them.

The sun was bright as ever as almost like he could reach out and touch the warmth of the summer. He gently slipped out one of his arms to catch the soft substance of the clouds that passed soundlessly against the blowing wind.

He watched the birds pass him above his head fluttering around as if they were playing a game of tag. He rested his head back onto Stan's back enjoying the scene of the world he could never been able to see. "Do you like it?" He could hear Stan's voice coming back to him making him nod his head silently watching the ground below them.

"Let's get to ground and have a break?" He asked turning his head to face the flushed Kyle the high atmosphere must be fooling with his head. "Ok..." He softly murmured while Stan plunged toward the incoming land.

Stan took the landing slowly with ease to let Kyle get use to the feeling from falling out of the sky toward land. He kicked at the lever to make the wings resign for the day as well kicking the stand to jump off into the grass with a small thud.

He turned to see Kyle gazing at the soft grass below them. "Kyle?" Kyle stirred from his daydreaming to lock the gazes with the stunning blue eyes. "Uhm I'm fine...I haven't step foot onto land for several months." He noted taking his time briefly capturing every moment in memory. "Really... personally I like going barefoot but only when the cows aren't any where near you." Kyle stiffen a laugh almost losing control in his footsteps leading straight into Stan's awaiting arms. "Whoa I got ya." In a moment of surprise Kyle wrapped his arms firmly around his neck letting his body be hoisted up into Stan's arms like a wedded bride.

"I uh..."

"It's ok I got you."

"No it's just uhm..."

"It's alright I don't mind."

"..."

Stan placed Kyle back onto the long waited accepting grass feeling it lightly brush against his ankles. He resisted the urge just to fall back as if it was his own bed, he let a small whimper escape his lips with one step at a time.

Stan motionlessly watched Kyle sway gently in the warm wind letting the hems of his dress rags dance around his slender silver legs. "Stan...?" Stan awoke from studying Kyle's slender frame underneath the thin cloth that he was wrapped in. "Yes?" Kyle gave out a long sigh falling on his knees letting the long fabric frail around him. "...I want to thank you for today I mean..." He started playing with hems of his dress in his lap showing off his thigh a little bit. "Oh yea...?" Stan took a seat next to him waiting for Kyle to respond. "I mean...it's been years since I gotten out of that high tower...and I don't think I would of lasted very long...if you hadn't come."

Stan silently picked at the dandy lions that were growing in patches all over the place with a straight forward expression. "Uhm yea..." Kyle hesitated a bit before giving the other boy a push with his shoulder causing him to do it back. "Thank you..." He whispered when Stan's strange worried expression soften. "Your welcome..."

The both sat in the most relaxing silence for the whole evening until watching the sun slowly set over the grassy fields. "Stan...?" Stan turned his head to face Kyle's pale complection glistening in the soft sunset cast. "...You promised me that you would bring me back before sunset..." He whispered watching Stan slightly cover the crimson blush that flooded to his cheeks. "I did didn't I...?" Kyle nodded remembering his one night as Cinderella had ended and it was time to return to his true awakening. "Stan can I ask you one more greedy favor?" Stan shook his head with a soft smile. "It's never greedy to ask...name it and I'll do it!" Stan held out his hands to show how trusted he was.

"...Promise me...that...you won't forget me..." Stan slowly dropped his arms to his sides watching Kyle carefully as if it was some kind of test. "Kyle...how could I...?"

"Stan I can't see you any more after this..."

"What why not?"

Kyle rubbed his hands over his arms refusing to look back at Stan. "He'll be back...I can't let him know about this...either that he'll kill me...or worse kill you..." Stan reached out to grab for Kyle's hand only letting them be wrench away from his grip. "Stan I never had a friend before...not even a true family member...I never knew there was even good that existed in the world... but you lighten on me like the sun only now that light has to be put out." Stan shook his head in disagreement wanting to make Kyle stay a little longer. "Stop this...you can't be with this guy he's obviously a beast to you...so why do you have to shut me out from trying to get you away from this?"

"Because I didn't ask for this...I had to do this I was bought Stan I had no choice."

"Run..."

"What?"

"Run away with me he won't be able to track you down..."

"It's not easy I barely know you."

Kyle lifted himself from the grass with Stan following along until Kyle was standing too close to Stan that he could feel the heat regenerating from his body. "Stan..." Stan slowly lean in closer softly colliding his forehead with Kyle's letting him tremble under his touch. "Stan..." His name breathlessly left his lips feeling Stan's lips brush lightly against his cheek letting him slowly close his eyes.

Kyle couldn't let himself fall for such a person let alone a man...but something seemed to push those warning bells out of his mind replacing with the tender goose bumps under his skin. He could explain why his stomach tossed and turn as it did he couldn't be able to pull himself away from Stan.

He needed this moment he needed this soft embrace he needed Stan. Stan hovered over Kyle's pleading lips as if in a swift moment it could be sealed with a love binding kiss. Only it ended with Kyle's hand brushing gently against Stan's resisting lips.

"Bring me home Stan..." He whispered straining his eyes to focus before they started to cloud his vison. "...ok." Stan swiftly pulled back placing a soft yearning kiss on Kyle's brow leaving him emotionally torn.

Stan peddled his bike flying machine back to the window of Kyle's tower. He watched Kyle lift himself onto the sill of his window to turn to look back into the dark ocean blue eyes. Kyle's emerald green eyes dart quickly to the side to avoid the awkward moment. "I bid you good day...Stan..." He gave a little bow as Stan gave a small one in return. "All in good time...Kyle."

Before Kyle had a chance to return to his usual nights Stan quickly reached for Kyle's hand pulling him almost over the edge swiftly stealing a kiss from Kyle's plump lips. In mere shock in the moment he relaxed a little to return the movement against Stan's lips closing his eyes in the excitement. Kyle felt something dampen at his bottom lip he slowly let the pleading Stan invade is mouth moving gently against each other almost like a dance battling each other to be dominate.

The both part with half lidded eyes while their faces still close to each other catching each other's breaths. "I'm going to come back for you Kyle..." This time Kyle widen his eyes in fear to lock gazes with the determined Stan. "Stan no please I told you this man can kill you."

"I'll have him dead before he could even charge me."

"Stan I'm not being funny please just leave me!"

"I can't...I need you."

"You don't even know me!"

"I do too."

"You just met me for a day how can you care for some one so much if you met them for one day?!"

Stan ran his fingers in Kyle's curly locks letting the smile play among his lips. "I don't care what you say Kyle I'm coming back for you mark my words on it...I need you."

Before Kyle had the chance to bark back Stan took off into the night's star light sky. Leaving a bewildered Kyle watching him scurry off into the distance. "Oh Stan...how I wish you would understand..." Kyle crept into his darkened room to rest on the soft bed letting his tears now finally fall down his rosy cheeks. "...I could as well be falling for you...

_I need you too_."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

My first one shot and it had to be done all fantasy like 

Why couldn't I be normal enough to do a normal heavy heart wrenching highschool angst? blewh **3** maybe some day...some day...


	2. Chapter 2 As Planned

**Wow... it had became a Oneshot into a growing story XD**

**I really really hope I don't get bored with it X'D and I also hope I didn't get lazy with the the writting...meh **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Fatass (I hope you got the idea of who that is yet his name will be revealed soon) Because Matt and Trey own them c8**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Long silent nights had passed while long daylight hours slipped away slowly leaving Kyle in temptation to see the young man again. The one that had stumbled into his high, high tower window from once upon a time.

It was as if Stan had entirely given up on him and his foolish plan to save him from his fate. Though it had deeply felt as if he had forgotten him altogether, maybe he did see Kyle in the tower before and decided to play tricks with him to pass his time.

He shook his head trying to blink back the over flowing lonely tears giving off a slow fake warming smile to himself. It was what he wanted wasn't it? It was better off this way so that Stan wouldn't get hurt.

Kyle lifted himself off from his hay sack bed to glare over at the empty open window. He could of still kept in contact with him, maybe a warning that he was coming, anything at all. He fell back hard into the soft beckoning hay to finally rest for the evening leaving his worries behind as he entered the large golden doors to his most desirable dream land with Stan at his side.

In the deepest of the dark nights the Fatass had returned home to his castle from his short journey to the outside country. He also barred gifts for his lovely Kyle who must be waiting for his return in his high tower.

Before the Fatass had the chance to barge through the large doors he saw something shoot off into the moonlit sky. He observed the strange looking creature in awe until he noticed the direction it had flew out of, it was from _his_ Kyle's tower.

He was outraged completely outraged that _his_ Kyle had treacherously went against his orders. That he must not see any one other than the great Fatass himself.

His body shook with boiling anger he could feel his claw like hands dig deeply into his palm. He quickly fished out his binoculars that was made out of bamboo bark and quartz clear glass from his heavy overcoat.

He studied the dark looming creature soaring in the night sky passing the heavy darken clouds as his emotion deepened almost breaking the binoculars in half. He marched through the doors to stomp up the long stair case in utter madness, not only just a boy had found out about his darling Kyle but the Prince Stan Marsh the bloody prince had found _his_ territory.

He came to a halt in front of Kyle's door before banging his fists against the light old wood. He was out of his control he couldn't stand the fact that Kyle had been seeing the wealthiest prince of all the land behind his back.

He couldn't think of his lover Kyle as such as a lying rotten person, he was too pure, too beautiful, and also too innocent.

He intruded into the room seeing the lovely Kyle lay motionlessly along his poorly made bed. The larger male intruded further into the room before waking the soft delicate angel before him.

He searched for more evidence to prove that the Prince was really here until he noticed something on the windowsill of his tower. He approached it silently brushing away the set of lilies that laid around the little gift.

He picked up a small box with his greedy sausage fingers to slowly open the box to see a small single real gold key dangling from the expensive long gold chain. He could not let his little Kyle be baffled away by these foolish offerings, Kyle was his property after all he had paid for him for a well paid price and he was willing to keep it this way.

He shoved the little present into his overcoat pocket as his frown was pulling up at the corners of his mouth stretching into a wide evil sly smile. "If I can't have you no one else can..." He muttered to the building shadows that was slowly engulfing Kyle into the darkest times of sleep.

Kyle slowly arose from his slumber spreading out his arms as if he had wings in a swift stretching action waiting for the light rays of the sun to beam down on him. Only the soothing warmth from the friendly sun was missing the dawn of the morning's light had not waked him up fully. He fluttered his eyes gently to see what had happened to his summer sun until it had finally hit him.

The high tower's window had been sealed shut with the heavy wood nailed across it as if it was to prevent something from coming in, or going out.

He started to panic as he rushed toward the window to try to pry it open with his hands only stopping by a low gruff cough that had erupted from in the darken room. "W-what have you done?" he silently whispered still in tempt in prying away the wood from the window, only it was useless the darkness was making him weaker.

"There will be no more sun for you Kyle." The man had barked back as his tone was rough, cold and tired from watching Kyle turn in his sleep all night.

Kyle shook his head in disbelief it was too unbearable the sun was the only thing that had kept him going in this pitiful life. "You, You can't... the sun... it's the only thing that lets me remember..."

"Remember what exactly?" The fatass interrupted his temper rising quickly while Kyle stumbled carefully to sit on his bed. "...To live." He whispered locking his gaze downwards at his hands that clutched the bed sheets in fear of the approaching Fatass.

"Bull shit I know the real reason why this damned window is so important to you!" Kyle's body shook from the booming voice that had echoed through the empty walls Kyle stared blindly into the man's eyes as his mouth agape. He couldn't of found out, no he couldn't it was impossible. "I..."

"Never you mind what you were going to lie about to save your little secret friend, I know some one had been coming here I know that _you _had been talking to them!" The man raised his back hand to collide it with Kyle's left cheek.

His body was now hollow and dead he didn't react to the sudden slap he was given the thought of never seeing Stan again was eating away at his stomach. "You still have no idea that I bought you, I gave you a proper home, I gave you food water and clothing and yet you still go against my orders!"

Kyle stiffened to feel the larger man's ghost like fingers scraping against his red cheek. "You need to be taught a lesson Kyle, to show you that you are still mine till the very day you die!" With that the man left the bewilder Kyle sulk in the shadows of his room before turning around to give him a warning smile.

"You were now prohibited from the rest of the castle when I leave for my journeys, you are now only to obey my rules and when I send for you, if not I will find your little friend and have his head for my trophy room." Kyle glanced up to meet the burning brown eyes in full fury building up his courage to bark back. "You cannot keep me in here forever!" This made the man hang his head back erupting a frightful laughter in Kyle's face. "No my love only when you die."

Two agonizing days in darkness had passed very slowy while Kyle had laid in his bed all night and day silently crying for the other young boy to rescue him from this hell.

Now realizing it could never happen it was true Kyle was destined to be locked up for the rest of his life he was the fatass's property after all.

Something woke him up from his deep thoughts as he heared a faint knocking sound. He rubbed his tear stained cheeks rising from his resting place to face the window.

The knocking was coming from outside the locked up window of the tower. Kyle's pale lips broke out in a wide smile as the tears swelled his sore red eyes. It must be Stan waiting behind the blocked window, he must of returned to save him to run away with him as planned.

Kyle stumbled toward the large window reaching out his hands to press firmly against the wood his heart leaping out of his chest as if he could feel Stan through the barer.

This only made Kyle recline in his position slowly moving away till he could only feel the very tips of his fingers that linger against the cold firm wood. He couldn't do this he couldn't let Stan know that he was here he needed to protect him from the evil beast that lurked in his castle.

He silently backed away toward his bed letting the smile of hope fall, his fairy tale was over it's the end it has to end. He rolled onto his back choking back the tired sobs.

The knocking finally stopped as the heavy silence loomed over Kyle's shell body. Stan must of given up, he must of realized that saving Kyle was too foolish and decided to grow up, or he could of simply thought that Kyle had died and given up on him and ready to find another new toy.

Kyle wrapped his arms over his face to cover the heartfelt cries incase the beast would appear again. All of a sudden a great loud booming noise shook the whole tower making Kyle jump into the air to swerve around quickly to see that the Summer sun had returned to him brighter as ever.

He couldn't believe it the nailed wood was blasted from the window as it scattered among the floor. He could see a faint figure from his recovering eye sight from the blinding light. "S-Stan?" He whispered until the figure was coming closer the vision was returning.

It was defently was not his Stan that he had known from days back it was an another attractive young male that was now eye to eye with him. "Stan was right you are cute!" Kyle shook his head blinking his eyes a bit more to study the strange character.

The young man had striking bright sky blue eyes but it was nothing like Stan's deep ocean ones. His blond hair was whipped all over the place till it was almost brushing against his shoulders.

His light pink lips were fading into a small smirk while his untrusting eyes studied Kyle as well. "Excuse me?" He shrieked he couldn't understand this strange peculiar person who had blew up his sealed window. "Oh I'm Kenny Stan's friend, since Stan has been addressed with such business I couldn't help myself from meeting the great _Kyle_." Kyle moved from his seating to back away from the advancing young male who was called Kenny. "I, what?"

"Sorry if I come off too bold it's just that Stan won't shut up about you he goes on about how much he wanted to come for you and try to run off with you but I started to feel bad for the old chump so I decided that I'd help out and bring you to him." Kyle relaxed a little as Kenny paced around the room searching in his little bag that was hung around his shoulders.

Kyle could not but some how feel a bit happy figuring out that Stan had not entirely forgotten him he had been talking about him. The small smile couldn't help but twitch he was not suppose to be happy he was forced to be miserable he could not go back to him. "I'm sorry but... you must leave my master has returned form his journey and if he finds out that I have been talking to strangers..."

"Yea he figured you would say that."

"What?"

"Yup that's why I'm here to take you back not matter what situation we're in!"

Kyle marched toward the boy who suddenly had pulled out some sort of belt from his bag that had silly odd attachments to it. "You can't be serious your not making any sense have you been listening to anything that I have said I cannot be with him I am to remain here!?" Kyle stubbornly marched toward his bed crossing his arms like a spoiled child sulking at the cheerful Kenny. "I know you're a bit bummed that Stan wasn't your prince in armor but can we just get on with this I want this to be a present for him."

Kyle tilted his head in confusion about Kenny's last statement. "Prince in armor?" He questioned as he watched Kenny tensed his hands while he fastened the belt around his slim waist. "Uh yea it's a figure of speech now are you ready to go?"

Kyle opened his mouth until it was cut short of hearing the loud rocking booming voice fill the small room.

He could hear the fatass wobble in a fast paste up the stone stair case. "Yes." Kyle rushed toward Kenny as he made some adjustments to the belt. "Ok I only brought one of these things so you don't mind being carried do you?" Kyle shook his head letting the blond boy kneel toward him taking his arms around his neck to hoist his body on his back.

He hopped onto the window sill still pressing the funny buttons.

"Ok hold your breath and count to 10!"

"Why?"

"Because this is going to be a bit intense." Suddenly the laughing boy launched off into the sky with his arms and legs spread out as the fall was increasing speed.

Once Kenny had hit the very right button two very long large dragon feather wings had emerged from the two little contraption on each side.

With the mighty power of the dragon feather wings started to pump through the wind making them go faster in an incredible speed.

Once they settled the started to glided over the bright fluffy clouds taking turns and spiral actions to increase the turbulence in the guiding clouds. "Your probably confused about the dragon wings, for one yes they are real and for two we do rip them from the backs of furious snapping dragons." Kyle held on tighter from almost slipping off from Kenny's back.

"Snapping dragons?" He asked while the wings once again started to glide through the clouds. "Yes snapping dragons, actually I was only joking about ripping off the wings from their backs we usually collect them when they out grow their wings until they get their more mature wings, Stan loves snapping dragons he was always trying to keep them as pets when he was younger, his father didn't like that."

Kyle couldn't believe it that he was finally away from the tower once again he was afraid that he couldn't be able to hold in his excitement any longer.

The fact of returning into Stan's arms once again recited him into total bliss. Most of all was to feel the warm lanky arms wrap around him like the one night he arrived when he was pulled into a tight embrace.

His cheeks flared up into a crimson beet read he couldn't be this much choked up about returning to Stan. The fact that seemed to dawn on Kyle was that the fatass was still at his castle and must be throwing a ragging fit about the _his_ missing slave. "Hey Kyle were about to land so hold on tight okay?" Kenny instructed Kyle bid to his demand as he said and held on tighter than ever before shutting his eyes tightly.

He could feel Kenny spinning out of control as if he was hurling straight toward land. He let out a terrified yelp only feeling Kenny halt in a complete stop as the wings above them gave out their last powerful flap while positioning himself for a perfect landing.

Once they reached the ground Kyle flew his eyes open dazzled at the grand sight that awaited for the both of them.

It was a large city every thing was glistening in the bright light of the close sun. It was the largest city he had ever seen and he was standing in the middle of it with his new comrade Kenny. "Welcome to South Parkistra the home of the skies!"

Kyle took in the surrounding buildings and busy people who walked passed them didn't seem to pay any attention toward Kyle in his dress rags or Kenny's operation contraption. "Is this where Stan really lives?" He mumbled to himself while Kenny fumbled with the belt for the wings to fold back into the small compartments.

He slid the belt back side in the small bag the he was wearing before he approached to Kyle's side. "Yes it is, come on so we can get to the Castle to meet Stan and get you out of that weird dress." Kyle let himself be half dragged by Kenny through the city streets toward a tall castle that seemed to never end in the clouds. "What would be doing in the castle?" He asked as the bumbling fool smiled over at him and waved to the people who seemed to pass them still not noticing one bit. "Well he works there were both servants after all but the prince is so good to us, come on hurry up!" Kyle caught up with his speed as his smile was now growing wider than ever before he realised that soon he would be back with Stan again and soon

_They'll finally be together as planned_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**

**Why Hi There!**

**Uhm yea I'm gonna reply some of the Reviews here in my A/N just because I can and I wanna! Not really I know it's a bit werid and odd but I don't wanna reply in my reviews I'll get confused and I really want to let you guys know what I was thinking when I read the reviews BTW I'm listening to Disney music and Super Smash Bros Brawl music to help me write....*sigh***

**RangerInBlack: **Thanks for liking it and giving the time to reading it! (insert smiley face here)**, Jessica499499**: aww when you ask nicely I will XD actually I kinda liked how it was going too but I decided "It might be nice for just being a oneshot" but I'm so happy that you wanted me to countinue this 8'D. **Devilishlyleri**: tee hee Ooh Thank you! I wouldn't say it's the best but you liked it so it must be alright X'D It blew your mind away really? I'm so happy! I did countinue this however because of you guys! :3**. AnnaAsakura25**: Oh thanks muchie! :D Oh I'm thrilled that you could picture them I was afraid that I didn't describe it as well and left way too many chunks in it to make in too confusing to read. Ahh yes there is more there is more! Ahh yes I have seen it but it was a while back actually but when I was done writting this story it reminded me too much of that picture an I thought "Well damn there goes being original" XD

**Well there you have it, I really hope you guys enjoy :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Just a Prince

**Uhgh I think I rambled too much in this Chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters because Matt and Trey owns them!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun had set over the horizon as the dark clouds of the night loomed over the last bit of the sunset causing the shadows to grow higher among the village streets.

The fatass had business to deal with about the fact that his lovely Kyle had escaped him. He stalked along the darkest ally ways to approach the small bar tavern on the left corner.

He quickly slipped through the door to brace the sudden warm damp air with the mixture of liquor, foreign herbs and drugs. Passing along quickly through out the few older drunken fools who seemed to notice him without missing the sudden dark glares and glassy eyes.

He too his seat to the far end of the room at the bartender's table trying to cover his face within his overcoat. He slumped his shoulders to make it look as if it was just another night at the bar.

One of the bartenders came to greet him with his usual smile and warming greeting. "What should I get you sir m'kay?" He asked nicely yet knowing the real reason why the fatass had really came for.

He shifted his position to show the little badge that hung inside his overcoat giving a small cough as if he was clutching his chest instead to the other onlookers. "Scotch on the sharp rocks please." He stated closing his over coat to receive the sudden nod of the bartender.

The bartender adjusted his glasses to pretend on preparing a drink for the fatass at the keg.

He turn the knob down while he glanced around for anyone who seemed to be watching.

Just below the knob of the keg was a secret decoder with buttons that had numbers on them.

The man started to dail in some kind of combination hearing a little click meaning that the message had been sent. The secret decoder had closed once he turned the knob back in the right position.

He turn toward the fatass leaning against the counter swiftly darting his eyes back and forth. "He's ready to see you Mr..." The fatass held up his hand to stop the man's speech in full understanding. "Thank you sir." The fatass moved from his seat to approach the small storage room with out any one take notice of him.

He knocked only four times on the right wall watching a little hatch appear at his feet. He roam along down the stairs deeper into the dark cold basement under the tavern. He continued walking aimlessly in the dark until the sight of candles on each wall lit up to guide his way.

Two great golden doors awaited for his entrance into the red room that was filled with glorious decorating and exotic books and candles.

He walked down the long blood stained carpet to take a seat in front of the large desk. There was a hooded figure sitting across from him at the desk lounging in the large red throne. "Ah Eric Cartman and what may I do for you this fine presentable evening." The hooded figure announced lending his hand out toward the already seated Cartman.

Cartman folded his arms glaring at the man he looked up to with a sudden growing rage. "I came here to discuss about the young one." He stated plainly as the dark hooded figure leaned on his elbows on the long desk.

"Ah yes the young one is he being good to you?" Cartman shifted in his seat uncomfortably before mentioning about the disappearance of Kyle. "He never listens to me he doesn't accept me." The hodded figure nodded in understanding leaning back into his chair lacing his fingers with his own.

"Ah yes that will happen at first he will fall for you Mr. Cartman in time." Cartman held his breath glancing away from the eyeing dark figure. "I'm afraid he's falling for some one else." He whispered ignoring the fact that the hooded figure stiffened his poster.

"What was that?" His tone deepened into a violent anger that seemed to spill all over Cartman. "That he's..." The man stood from his throne in a sudden leap towering over the frighten Cartman. "I know very well what you said you were suppose to make him fall for you damn it do you know what this can do who the hell do you think it could be?" He demand his dark eyes through the hood clouded with a dark passion of a sudden murderous rage.

Cartman fumbled inside his coat pocket to pull out the very same gift that was left among Kyle's window sill showing it toward the man. "Prince Stan Marsh."

The man had lost it he started to slammed his fist among the table as he started to throw things off his desk letting out a frustrated screams and grunts.

He threw his hands onto his throne knocking it over as he swung his arms in an uncontrollable destruction. He started to throw his books and candles into Cartman's face before climbing over the desk to firmly grab at Cartman's collar lifting up the heavy man off his seat to be eye level with the anger man.

"You good for nothing **bastard** do you know what this means!" He screeched wrapping his fingers around the fat throat choking him slowly. "I...can...get him...back!" Cartman shouted out between breaths as the man sneered in his face of disgust. "How?!" The man screamed back as his eyes were bulging out of his head tightening his grip. "I know...a man...who can get him back...!" The man reclined from the strangling to let Cartman go watching him hunch over catching his deep breaths.

"Not only that I want Kyle back in your arms." He stopped in the motion of his speech to grab the gold key necklace from Cartman's large hand. He dangled the chain in front of Cartman's face in a taunting matter with a sly smirk plastered on the man's features. "I also want Stan Marsh **dead**!"

Cartman gave a swift bow before running out of the red room leaving the hysterical laughing man clutching the necklace in his hand.

_

Stan pushed open the large white doors to enter the large throne room where his mother and father sat proudly among all their loyal servants, knights, and other villagers guests.

He jogged over toward them giving a short bow to his parents before being scolded on trying to run away again.

His father held up his hand letting Stan lay back in his posture only to be scolded for that too. "Son, why do you keep doing this to your mother and I?" His voice echoed through out the great white sky room.

Stan scratched his cheek not giving one glance toward his parents before giving his reason. "Because this place sucks." His father gave a exhausted sigh while his mother shook her head in a disapproving action. "Son you're the prince of the skies doesn't that mean anything to you?" "Sharon let me handle this I know how to deal with this." Sharon rolled her eyes waving her hand in a non-caring way. "Once your king you have to take full responsibility me and Sharon I mean your mother, cannot be queen and king forever you have to take part in this too." He announced while all the guests nodded to his agreement while Stan only rolled his eyes exactly like his mother.

"Now you must be ready because the Princess Wendy has agreed to the marriage arrangements and will be showing up any minute now, I want you to be on your best terms and no funny business." Stan gave a small frown finally looking back up at his father. "I don't want to marry her." He whispered remembering the times when had fallen for the princess once remembering the heart break over how she dated other men behind his back.

"Silence I had enough with your foolishness on running away to ignore this marriage your are _getting married_ to this woman is that clear?" Stan stalled a bit before answering he couldn't help but give a sad smile to himself.

Kyle had been prancing through his mind all day of the memory in his tight forest green dress rags that would sway in the wind when he would walk toward Stan.

He could remember his faint smile on his perfect shape lips as if he was made for Stan to lock lips perfectly. He kept fantasying about impossible dreams of running away with him at his side escaping and slaying the evil beast that held Kyle captive.

He wanted to keep running with his trusty silver sword in hand with Kyle grasping his other hand tightly while running just only running through the long green grass into the sunset away from everything that both held them down from being with each other. While his eyes clouded with childish story book visions he was interrupted by his father.

"Speak up son!" He barked almost knocking Stan on his knees while his face flushed from his day dreaming. "Yes sir." What was he saying yes to again? Was it from waking up and paying attention or the fact about the marriage. "Good I am happy that you do understand you may now go." Stan gave a clumsy bow before leaving the room.

He closed the large doors behind him there was a heavy silence and a lonely feeling that erupted his body.

He needed to go back to Kyle he needed to get him out of there some how to show his parents his already fallen for some one and wouldn't be able to devote his fake love for the wrench Wendy.

Before he could march toward his chambers another feeling tugged at his heart that made him stop.

He knew this was foolish he knew that the right thing to do was to get over Kyle and obey his father's bidding.

If he didn't become King there wouldn't be a hair for the throne and the sky castle will fall tumbling toward the land. He could not let that happen to his people and as far as he knew he couldn't marry a man, especially a commoner.

But Kyle was more than that Kyle was almost like a princess well as you can consider his girlish looks and fits well in a dress. "Ah who am I kidding..." He slumped his back against the stone cold wall falling down to sit on the marble floor. "I can never be able to save Kyle... I'm just an armature prince to be married off to another Kingdom to save his own... any ways Kyle would never fall for just who I am...

_I'm just a prince."_

-

Kyle was dragged through the large doors to enter the grand entrance room with a golden chandler hanging over their heads.

Servant were dressed in glorious gowns as they dusted and cleaned the entrance room there were Knights at every door of the castle.

Kyle was completely stunned as ice sculptures were alined as what he assumed as Snapping dragons as he was lead before the great stair case. "Kenny there you are." There was a young girl with long curly flowing blond hair as she rushed over toward them holding up the hems of her beautiful pink dress.

"Ah Bebe meet Kyle, Kyle this is Bebe since that's out of the way Bebe my lovely dove feather can you help Kyle out of these rags?" Bebe switched glanced between the two boys raising one of her golden blond eyebrow nodding toward Kyle's clothing. "I'm not going to ask where you picked up this dear boy but we'll get him washed up and some new dress shirts and trousers..." "Dresses will be fine." Kenny interrupted as Bebe threw him a confused expression before grabbing Kyle's hand.

"Dresses Kenny he's a boy, boys don't wear dresses." She exclaimed while Kyle nodded to her statement. "Kenny I don't want to wear a dress."

"Your going to wear a dress and a pretty one too."

"But I don't want to."

"Do you want Stan to notice you?"

"Yes but a dress..."

"You'll wear a dress."

"I..."

"...!"

"...Fine I'll wear a dress."

"Splendid!"

Kenny clapped his hands together before shooing off Kyle and the confused Bebe to the dressing rooms.

Bebe brought Kyle to one of the showers, stripping him from his rags quickly before pushing him in one of the stalls with an odd looking bucket that was above his head would shoot down warm steaming water upon his warn out beaten body.

Once he was pulled out of the shower Bebe wrapped her hand on her eyes from looking at the blushing adorable Kyle. She pulled him straight to the dressing room as she gave him a towel to wrap himself in.

"Alright for the dresses... Kenny is such a weird guy... you really don't mind do you?" She asked before opening a very well designed and painted dresser. "No I suppose I don't." He answered watching Bebe sort through the most beautiful dresses he'd ever seen.

"What color, what color, I don't say blue fits with that kind of red hair you have, maybe green or maybe yellow the yellow may look really nice." She muttered to herself not knowing that Kyle had crept over to stand next to her to help pick out a dress. "I think yellow would make me stick out like sore thumb how about the green it kind of blends in." She nodded in agreement as she pulled out the slim green dress with the long green selves.

Kyle liked the golden design in the front as it traveled from the neck to the center of the corset.

Bebe shoved the dress over his head and sorted his arms through the selves after he was sorted she started to tighten the little corset on the back so it would fit better around his curves. "Oh my god!" Kyle spun around making the hems fly about with him. "What?" His eyes widen with fear while Bebe covered he mouth from giggling. "You look like a girl!" Kyle rolled his eyes he really didn't want to be presenting himself to Stan in a dress.

"I'm sorry you do look cute in it though, tell me why does Kenny take so much interest in you?" She pressed on shoving Kyle to sit on the long made fluffy white couch. "Uhm actually I was brought here to see Stan." He shyly muttered while Bebe let out a little giggle clasping at Kyle's hand. "You and Stan met before when?" She pressed forward as Kyle could see her eyes brighten with excitement.

"Awhile ago when he took me from the high, high tower." Bebe's smile widen while she tapped her finger on Kyle's nose. "Oh how cute two strangers meeting by an accident while they slowly become best friends, I can tell there something more than that isn't there?" Kyle gave an uncomfortable smile toward the weird girl only blushing madly at her personal questions. "I, I'm not to sure." He lied trying to hide the sudden fluttering feeling of his heart from almost mentioning that he may be falling for Stan.

Kenny walked into the changing rooms seeing the sight of Bebe jumping all over the poor frighten boy as his face was all flustered.

This couldn't mean that Kyle was falling for Bebe was it? he thought he was in love with Stan. Bebe turned in her seat to see some one standing at the entrance only to shoot glares over at the intruding Kenny. "Kenny how come you never told me about this?" She demanded throwing a flower vase at him only to dodge it quickly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh the forbidden romance is radiating off this poor boy!"

She hugged Kyle closer to her chest as his blush inflamed. "I seemed to forgot you cared." He walked toward them to pull Kyle out of her clutching arms. "Wait Kenny...this maybe a problem I mean...you know...what if **s_he_** finds out?" She asked as Kenny started to chew on his bottom lip in a deep thought. "_**She's**_ not going to know."

Kyle was a bit confused of the discussion between Kenny and Bebe who was this _she_? What did _she_ have to do with him and Stan? "**_She _**will find out Kenny believe me _**she**_ will find out." She whispered before Kenny dragged Kyle once again out the door. "Nonsense Stan will be too much into him before _**she**_ has anything to do about it." With that he left with Kyle close at hand. "Who is this _**she**_?" He asked as Kenny ignored his questions while they walked up the large stone steps in the middle of the entrance room.

"Are you ready to see Stan now?" Kyle nodded his head trying hard not to trip up in the hems of his dress almost stumbling into Kenny's arms. Kyle swore he saw something in flash within Kenny's eyes as he held him tightly in his arms from stumbling back down the stairs but he decided to dismiss it only to continue his journey. After being mulled and being forced into this dress and almost declaring his feelings.

_He was ready to see Stan now._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't worry Stan will show up in the next chapter! I hope the god if I ramble again I'm just going to have hurt this Kenny doll!**

**AnnaAsakura25**: Yea I know there is alot of high school drama stories, I mean I wanted to write one because it seems what people are into these days but some how... I just like writting fairytales or the supernatural is that normal? I just hope this story don't go off the track because I tend to ramble nonsense ' I'm so happy that you really like my story 8D! Kenny is my favorite character too! I hope you enjoy more of it! **loozje**: Aw why thank you for reading! :P **Evry1-needs-Style****:** Thanks I love the uber cuteness!!


	4. Chapter 4 Princess?

**There was too many mistakes in the last chapter I hope it doesn't happen again :D**

**Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda you know I don't own them Matt and Trey do Yadda Yadda**

**Allllrighty then hope you guys enjoy **

* * *

Wendy had been waiting a very long time to hear or to speak with the one she truly loved. The one she always had been dreaming about since their last awkward departure.

She always could not stand the fact of being with one man for the rest of her life. When she saw the salty tears of her delicate prince from the time she broke his heart she had fallen over heels that day.

She made a vow that no matter who or what stands in her way she will make Stan Marsh her's and her's only.

Her carriage pulled to a stop at the front of the large entrance of the castle while the excitement of seeing her Stan boiled in her blood.

She jumped out of the carriage carful not to rip her long elegant purple dress.

She dusted off her puffy shoulder pads and straighten the long sleeves that dangled from her elbow. "Craig... Craig...CRAIG!!" The brave knight prince climbed out of her carriage to join her side casting her an uncaring smile.

"Dear cousin do I look alright?" She asked only receiving a simple shrug as he ruffled his long dark chocolate hair staring off at the castle before them.

"Well come on I must find Stan at once and talk about the wedding." She marched in front of her cousin into the grand castle keeping her head held high ignoring the many watching guarding knights who seemed to be pulled into her beauty.

Once they entered the castle some of the male servants had stopped from fixing up the castle to study the Princess Wendy in all her glory.

Some of the female servants hadn't missed her cousin either, some had given some flirtatious winking and flushed faints as he walked passed.

Craig rolled his eyes even though his cousin seemed to love the attention she was receiving from the male servants he however was not into screaming fan girls.

There was a bright flash of yellow that had grasped for his attention. He quickly scanned over the obsessed girls to see what was that bright color.

There he was clueless to the handsome attractive young knight prince who could not help to seize up the young man servant who was bussing himself moving the flower vase to one area to another.

He had outstanding wild yellow hair while his shivering underdeveloped body shook along with his cute twitching.

He kept pulling at his hair in confusion as he kept moving the vase back and forth. Craig needed to make this young one his and he wanted to make him twitch even more in his presence.

He gave one of his best softest smile flipping his hair making the girls craze for more. Some how the little one missed that as well making Craig frustrated. "Problems dear cousin?" His taunting cousin asked while she seemed to be laughing at his failure. "No I haven't even started yet."

He gave one glance back at his prize tossing a crooked smile. "Just you wait." He whispered continuing his way behind his cousin up the large stair way to meet this prince of hers.

-

Kyle hid behind Kenny walking down the large marble stone hall with candles floating all around them to brighten the room.

Oil paints of past ancestors that he would assume were part of the royal family as they continued down the hall. "What are you afraid of I'm telling you Stan will be happy to see you here." Kenny cast a look over his shoulder watching Kyle clutch a fist full of his clothing in embracement.

"I'm just a bit nervous, I mean what if the Prince sees us would he kick me out?" He asked watching each oil paint pass was they kept walking down the long red carpet.

"Nah I'm sure the prince would want you to stay..." Kenny traveled off as he too kept searching the oil paints as if to look for a certain picture. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked seeing Kenny's easy laid back smile deepen in a frown.

"Nothing could you look out the window for me sometimes snapping dragons come flying past and I really want you to see them." Kyle gave out a low sigh turning his eyes from the pretty painted oil paints to look out the window seeing the sun as usual high above the white clouds in the clear blue sky.

Kenny tensed a bit before passing Stan's picture on the great hall of royalty holding his breath incase Kyle happened to turn around.

Once they passed it successfully Kenny let out a relieving sigh catching Kyle's attention.

"Are you ok?" He asked with somewhat an unmistakable concern written in his fluttering deep green eyes. "Oh yes I breathe deeply sorry about that." He lied and of course Kyle was not buying it at all with the cutest doubtful look.

"Did any snapping dragons fly by?" He asked knowing the answer before it escaped Kyle's lips. "No..." He gave a little pout which made Kenny melt on the spot. "Well I promise you I'll take you to see them some day." Kyle gave a stern nod and returned to look back at the oil paintings.

Kenny approached at a door that had come to an end of the long large hall watching Kyle slowly shake under the pressure. "Well behind these doors Stan is waiting for..." Before he had a chance to finish the doors swung open with a rough force making the door swing knocking Kenny against the wall as the door pressed in his crushed body.

There he was right in front of the fear shaken Kyle as the other looked in a deep dark rage while his beautiful complection harden in anger.

His coal eyebrows bowed together while his usual warming smile brought down in a cold frown.

His deep ocean blue eyes stared pass Kyle as if he was nothing more than a speck of dust.

Kyle stepped out of his way to let him pass even though to Stan he was saw as nothing more to him right now, he couldn't face Stan in such a fit he's in. He would rather wait to see the Stan he met in his high, high tower.

Stan started to walk past them with out giving one glance at Kyle until he noticed the dash of red hair and had come to a stop.

He turned slowly his eyes widening to see Kyle stare back with the same shock look. "Kyle?" "Stan?" The world slowly melted away leaving the only colors of Kyle and Stan as they slowly in caution approach each other.

"Is that really you?" Kyle nodded watching Stan's harden look soften to slowly evolve into _his _Stan wearing his usual heartfelt smile causing Kyle to blush while Stan gently touched his cheek to see if he was really there.

"How?" Kenny slid out through the door with blood gushing from his forehead and nose to stumble over the two love obsessed couple.

He tried to straighten his lack posture as his vison kept fading in and out. "It was all me don't you love me?" Stan lifted his arm to recline his elbow only to swing it back right into Kenny's already broken nose.

"You idiot what possessed you to ruin this, Kenny you knew me and Kyle was going to run off together why did you bring him here?" He cower down on his knee to come face to face with the blood stained Kenny. "I wanted to see what he was like from all what you told me, and I wanted to see you be happy."

Stan couldn't help but to pull his friend from the ground in a tight hug. "It did it really did but... _she's_ coming." Kenny nodded patting Stan on his shoulder to help him up from the ground. "I know but you got to tell _her_." Stan gave a weak smile shaking his head letting his silky bangs whip back over his eyes. "I can't you know I can't Kenny she'll kill me, that's why I wanted to run with Kyle." He whispered Kyle couldn't help to over hear that last statement making him more giddy than ever before. "Kyle..." Stan turned to face Kyle holding his arms out as Kyle was about to run into his arms. "Stan..."

"And** who is this**?"

They all turned their attention toward a young striking beautiful woman that was dressed in a more pretty ball gown than Kyle's normal slim dress.

Her's was a dashing color of purple as the opening of the dress frail out to show the many layers of yellow underneath.

Her long sleeves opened out and dangled on the high part of her arm. In the back it was laced down to the puff of the dress with a light purple.

The neck opened in a square cut showing the off her chest while her hair hung to her waist in big huge black curly locks with what looked like a tara on the center of her head.

Kyle was dazzled by her over powerfully glow that seemed to lure men into her trap. Her deep brown eyes were fixed on Kyle studying his simple green dress that was slimed down to his waist as it frail around his legs while his sleeves came to his wrists.

He broke the staring contest by looking at Stan for an answer only he too seemed baffled at Wendy which Kyle did not like at all. "Oh Stan!" She shrieked running over his already open arms that Kyle thought it was suppose to be meant for him to run in but he quickly took it back.

She hugged onto his torso tightly yet it was too close to Kyle's comfort. He kept searching in Stan's eyes for the answer yet Stan seemed to ignore him for the moment until the girl turned her attention to Kyle. "Like I was saying hun **who is this**?" She demanded as she pointed an accusing finger at the poor confused Kyle. "He's just a friend."

_Just a friend? _

Just a friend was that all Kyle was to Stan just a friend nothing but just a friend, an acquaintance? Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing it was straight from Stan's emotionless mouth.

_Just a friend?_

"Is it some kind of joke why is he wearing that ugly dress Stan?" Kyle shifted in his position to stare down at his feet he had quite enough of this he rather be back in that old high, high tower.

"I don't know but he looks awfully cute." Kyle snapped his head up to see a taller attractive male who's hair looked soft to touch as the shine brighten the dark chocolate brown hair.

His eyes lidded with a un hinted lust as Kyle was close enough to study his lightly tanned skin. He softly brushed his fingers against Kyle's bottom lip making him quiver in the most submissive way.

He couldn't be fascinated with this man he was in love with Stan even though Stan doesn't feel the same way.

His lips were too close while his free arm wrapped around Kyle's waist to bring him closer enough faintly touching his lips. "Craig stop that he's not like that!" Barked Stan in a full well lie making Craig pull Kyle into his chest making him heat up by the overwhelming body warmth.

"Why would you say that Stan?" Chuckled the man until Kenny came out of no where to push the frustrated Craig off the terror shock Kyle. Kenny pulled Kyle into his arms barking back into Craig's non-caring expression. "Because he's mine!" Kyle was now the most one who was confused what on earth was going on here he needed and answer and now!

The young girl came out of Stan's arms to walk over to the poor left out Kyle who was strapped in Kenny's arms. "So that explains the dress I can tell we came off from a bad start."

She flipped her hair at the same time as the space invader. She shot him the most delicate smile showing off her pearly white teeth as her dark brown eyes soften as she led out her hand. "I'm Princess Wendy."

Kyle gave an understanding nod not sure what a Princess has to do with Stan, maybe they were very close childhood friends she seemed nice anyway. "I'm hear to talk about the marriage proposal with the prince."

Kyle gave her a little smile of his own some how noticing he hadn't been let go from Kenny's arms. "I'm Kyle it's very nice to meet you." Something in her eyes darken more only it was hidden quickly with her friendly welcome smile.

"We should get together sometime and chat over some hot made tea does that sound nice?" She asked letting Kyle's hand fall from her grip. "That sounds inviting." Wendy stepped back for Kenny to finally let Kyle go from his protective arms.

"Tomorrow at 2:00 sharp will be very good, you can tell the time at the old sundial down in the gardens I'll be in the dinning room see you then." She turned to leave with the smirking Craig behind her down the long hall with Stan close to her side.

Stan looked over his shoulder to send an apologetic expression to Kyle only Kyle shot him an -I understand go on and we meet up later- look only Stan was pulled to loose the connection between them with Wending shooting back an odd look but kept her head held high.

Kenny watched closely behind Kyle trying to read his expression he didn't want Kyle to get too upset over this foolish matter.

Kyle turned onto him with a smile as he laid his slender hands over his dress keeping a thoughtful look. "I guess this gown is a little too unappealing." Kenny shook his head taking Kyle's hand into his own noticing Kyle's was a bit smaller than his.

He could help but smile at how flustered Kyle was becoming every time Kenny came closer he was very amazed with this.

He ruffled his soft bright striking red curls for an excuse to touch his hair for once. "Your dress isn't that bad... come on and I'll show you the rest of the castle." They entered through the doors that Stan had came bursting through.

Hand holding hand both notice this very well but ignored confronting it with each other out loud they prefer the silence instead.

Kyle let go of his hand to look back something didn't feel right with Kenny, Stan, and Wendy it was like something was missing and he couldn't fit the puzzle. He needed to find it out for once and for all and hopefully tomorrow he will know.

_To see Princess Wendy he will go._

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey there! Reply Comment time**

**chibimonkeyanimefan**: Well I don't knowowoow but You'll have to read and find out *shifty eyes* XD **jessica499499** : I can't stand wendy either everytime she comes on Tv I throw my Cartman plushie at her D: **AnnaAsakura25**: Thanks I want to paint a picture in your head :3 I needed a character who can relate to the whole yaoi fan lovin XD You'll have to read and find out! c:

**Thanks guys so much for reading your comments make me come up with more crazy ideas so Thanks! X3**


	5. Chapter 5 Dinning Room

**I posted two pages today :D**

**Sorry for the lame opening I can't figure out what to put down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Kyle waited patiently outside in the grand garden staring at the strange sundial that was built in the center of the garden. He still couldn't understand what Kenny tried to explain about how it would work like a normal sundial he already knew how sundials worked.

_Kenny brought Kyle into the castle's garden as he had asked to tell when it will be two o'clock. He came to the center of the maze with the dazzling Kyle standing at his side staring up at the sundial. _

_It looked as a normal sundial only larger. While the sundial was on the top it had a circle carved around it to make a little water fountain under it. _

_The water would flow from the carved outside circle to land into the a bowl shape with the same size as the sundial. Two curly designed stand held it in place inside the little water fall. He bend over to look around the water fall to see gears and gadgets twirl and move against each other that seemed to activate something but what? _

_Kenny watched Kyle study the sundial before asking how was he going to use something like this. "Kenny what's with the gears?" He asked looking over at the seemingly looking normal old sundial._

"_Tell me what time it is first." Kyle rolled his eyes to peer over at the time watching the shadow slowly come to the number one. "One o'clock..." The a slot in the middle of the sundial opened with a little figurine of a small dragon with large bird like wings spread out from it's little back._

_The long neck started to move back and forth with it's jaws snapping. It moved the little crystal ball in it's hand that looked like it had a little key inside of the ball._

_Water sprayed out on top of the little statue that looked almost as it was dancing. _

_Then a small little melody started to play it sounded so familiar he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Is that all?" Asked an uninterested Kyle watching Kenny laugh at Kyle's unamused question. "It scared the shit out of me when I first saw it." Kenny looked up at the skies noticing some young knights were flying around in the same belt Kenny had when he took him out of the castle. _

_The large bird like feather wings were connected to the sides of the belt with the same odd looking buttons on the front. _

_The knights would do little tricks in the sky by flipping and diving in spiral spins which seemed to piss Kenny a tad bit off. "Kenny..." "I got to go for a second some young incipience knights think it's fun to play with real machines just stay there until two o'clock the dinning room is right across from the feasting hall I'll talk to you later." Kenny ran out of the maze with Kyle looking back and forth. "Wait...Kenny I don't know where the feasting hall is....Kenny!" It was useless Kenny already departed leaving Kyle alone and a bit afraid in the maze. _

Kyle waited patiently until the shadow cast over the number two while it seemed it was barely moving.

The was a rustle in the hedges of the maze making Kyle turn from the waterfall sundial watching a small framed boy stumble into the center of the garden with Kyle. "Hi." He chirped while he struggled to his feet from the ground. "Hi...what are you doing?" Kyle asked he hated being alone in this maze with no one to talk to he assumed he would be alright to talk to for now. "Gah... I'm, I'm running..." He mumbled twitching his eye intently moving along with his shuddering body.

"Running from?" Kyle pressed on still watching the younger male struggle on getting up. "From him..." He mumbled Kyle rolled his eyes getting easily annoyed with him already. "Here let me help you." He offered his hand toward the boy pulling him up from the freshly cut grass to sit at a bench near the sundial. "Who are you running from again?" He was nosy yes but he was a bit concern with the state the poor boy was in, he must be suffering a lot.

"Oh no I left my grass cutter behind I have to go back...oh but what if he's there waiting for me, waiting to touch me like that again I can't it's too much pressure." Kyle was now completely at the point were he wanted to push the boy back into the hedge.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked as politely as he could only to receive a simple shook of the messy wild hair. "What's your name?" Kyle asked wanting the boy to clam down just to answer simple friendly questions.

"That's what he asked too." He mumbled slightly pulling at the knots in his yellow hair. "Ok if you don't want a simple conversation I'll just take my leave now." He was pretending to leave him until the boy threw his arms at his wrist making him stop proceeding any further.

"Wait, wait I'm sorry m-my name is Tw-Tweek." Kyle sat back down patting him on the shaking shoulder giving a fake warming smile. "My name is Kyle."

"Ah so that's the boy's name." In came the same space invader that had harassed Kyle back in the great hall with Stan, Kenny, and Wendy.

He waltz right through the place the boy had stumbled out from just mere seconds ago.

He was holding an odd looking scissors only the blades were much wider and longer with what seemed to be a compartment on the top of side with two scrawny small arms with little robot like hands at the end.

It looked to become good use for pulling and for cutting grass and dead weeds. The man who was named Craig gently hand it toward the cowering little Tweek who want nothing more to hide away behind Kyle. "Your scaring him." Kyle placed a protective arm over Tweek from the greedy handsome taller male.

"I am not I came here to give back his grass cutter." Kyle turned over to Tweek with a convincing smile. "Is it ok for him to give you back your grass cutter?" He asked watching the younger boy nod his head to hold out his hand slowly to receive his item.

"Well that was nice of him Tweek." Kyle motion his head toward the soft smiling creepy Craig even though his eyes seemed to search all over Tweek's undeveloped torso. Tweek gave a small frightening gasp hiding himself further behind Kyle making Craig frown at his reaction. "I can tell he's a slow pace kind of guy." Kyle joked laughing along with Craig only feeling Tweek's hand clutch and unclutch at the back of his dress.

The sundial started to chime again like it did when Kenny was here every one turned their attention toward the little fountain. "I guess I have to go do any of you know where the dinning room is?" Kyle asked when Tweek jumped to the spot to answer his question. "I-I know where it is." He quickly got up from his seat shyly pulling at Kyle's dress to make him follow him. "I'll come with you incase he get's himself lost." Tweek threw the other boy a little pout before continuing to venture in the castle.

After being directed through the castle with the flirty Craig and defensive Tweek they brought him at the right two large doors that awaited for him. "Thanks hopefully we can meet up again?" Tweek gave a little cute nod while Craig kept staring seductively at the smaller boy.

Kyle felt a bit bad for leaving Tweek behind without his divided attention only getting over it quickly seeing how Tweek would shyly blush from Craig's unable to miss lustful hints. He entered seeing the room decorate with lightly pink roses with red drapes hung around in a large circle in the pink and red room.

When the drapes were pulled there were two swings hung from the ceiling with a little pink chandelier with pink crystal jewels dangling down from the center.

The swings had freshly picked flowers wrap around the two strong ropes with a little stuffed animal hanging at the end of the rope.

There was a very tall table that was high past the swings to sit and eat on. Wendy was already sitting at one of the two swings with the stuff panda bear on it.

She was wearing a long flowery pink dress that wrapped around her chest to fade into real flowers on the pattern of the dress as the extremely long train pooled on the floor.

She had no sleeves only a simple diamond bracelet on her left wrist with a very big rock for an engagement ring on her right ring finger. "Oh Kyle you're here come take a seat." Kyle stumbled over the petals of white roses and large white bird feathers which he would assume were from a Snapping dragon from the little statue's design since he was guessing the Snapping Dragon was the land's mascot.

Kyle took a seat on the swing with the little kitty cat at the end of his rope. "How do we get up on the table?" He asked looking back up at the high table. Wendy flipped her straighten out hair over her shoulder when she tapped on a little button on her side of the table's leg making the swings pull them toward the ceiling from the ground to level with the table.

Kyle peered over his seat to gulp at the very high sight they were now. Wendy giggled to her self at Kyle's flushed complection as if all the color from his face had drained. "Not comfortable with heights Kyle?" She asked placing his tea cup in front of him from the trey that was already on the table taking the little tea pot a started to pour the hot liquid into both their cups.

"Well a little bit you should saw me on Stan's bike machine I was so..." Wendy strangely slammed the tea pot back onto the silver trey making Kyle freeze in his seat had he said something wrong. "Stan took you for a ride on his bike?" She asked her voice dripped with an icy cold solid tone. "Is that bad?" Kyle asked confused at the radiating red Wendy's face was glowing.

"Oh no it just shows how close friends you are... Stan never lets no one but him ride that foolish bike of his." Kyle nodded watching her pile sugar over sugar in her tea he was wondering if she had lost it. "Are you alright?" He asked watching the sugar pile at the top of her tea.

She seemed to notice this too only to place the sugar in the center of the table picking up her spoon to mix the heavy load. "Oopise deary me what a mess I made well I wasn't at all in the mood for tea today... one lump of sugar or two?" She offered only Kyle raised his hand to decline her offer not wanting to repeat the same with her tea.

"No thank you lemon will be fine." She reached over to grab the little while bowl with two lemon sliced toward Kyle.

"I was just thinking of Stan...and well." She traveled off looking off to the side while Kyle squeezed the lemon juice into his tea.

"Well?" He asked taking his spoon to mix the hot water and lemon juice together. "Oh how Stan would... never mind." She had stopped herself again which was making Kyle a little mad.

"Please do go on as a friend of Stan's I would like to share with his other friends as well." Wendy tapped on her bottom lip thinking the position over. "Well alright if you do insist I was thinking Stan and how he would..."

She lend onto the table to connect eye contact with Kyle. "How he would trick young girls to sleep with him." This made Kyle stop steering his spoon to look up with the now serious Wendy. "Come again?" He asked his eye brows knotting together he did not like this he came for an answer and this is what he got?

"Oh Kyle Stan would go out some times away from him home to find young girls that are easy for him to confess on how much he 'Needs them' and once they walk right into his perverted hands." Kyle had dropped his spoon after hearing this confession of hers only the faint shatter down at the ground woke him from his daze. Stan wouldn't do that he treated Kyle like he was the only one that mattered in the world.

Only he did tell Kyle that he needed him maybe it was true maybe he was just being used Stan did freak out at Kenny for bringing Kyle to the castle, and he never did came for weeks to save him from the high, high tower.

Maybe this love he was receiving was just pure useless lust. Kyle's heart was starting to tug at the corners of his worthless heart slowly ripping in half making sharp pains crush his chest as if his rib cage were breaking and shattering inside of him.

His stomach leaped to his throat making back flips causing him to cough a bit from the sudden pain he wanted out of here and now. "Oh Kyle I just can't seem to stop my self from falling in love with him." The world had stopped spinning Kyle lost his ability to even move now only to stare with wide eyes with Wendy's calm and collected ones only feeling the cold sweat run down his hands.

She gave a small smile lifting up her hand to show off the engagement ring on her finger which means that she was betroth to the prince.

Stan was the prince and he wasn't _his_ Stan at all he was Prince Stan and he was _Wendy's_ Prince Stan. How dumb of Kyle not getting the picture in the first place it was very obvious on how Kenny tensed over simple things about royality as Wendy clung onto Stan like a life gaurd it was all clicking in.

Kyle let his hands slip from clinging tightly onto the rope placing them onto his lap not caring if he would fall back crashing to the floor.

He would rather be dead right now or better yet back with the Fatass again. "Is something the matter dear?" She asked with a wide sly smile stretched among her puffy soft lips. "No...I have some where to go...do you mind?" She waved her hand to dismiss Kyle pressing on the button that was underneath the table lowering the two swing sets down lower to the grown.

Kyle jumped off the seat giving a swift nod before running out of the room.

Wendy watched the fleeing Kyle out through the doors to return back toward the ceiling to stir her sugar pile cup of tea with a cool sly smirk painted on her features. "Like I had said before no one stands in my way on getting to my Stan..._**no one**_!"

Kyle wanted to find Kenny and confront with him about the fact that he and Stan both lied to his face making him feel so important when he was really just as useless as before. He wanted to run away, away from every thing that held meaning in his life, he wanted to run away from the sun.

While Kyle ran through the hall bumping into the walls in his weaken state he so happen to cross Stan's path.

The both stared at each other for a moment finally Kyle couldn't hide his tears any longer letting them flow down his pale cheeks. He ran the opposite direction ignoring Stan calling out for him while he pumped his legs faster.

He couldn't out run Stan he was to fast for him he caught up with him quickly with the refusing Kyle.

Stan pulled him into his arms while he squirmed and kicked at Stan banging his fist hard against his chest. "What's the matter with you?" He demanded stroking Kyle's arm in a loving gesture only getting his hand snapped away from Kyle.

"Don't you dare touch me I never want to see you ever again!" Kyle screamed his eyes were red from the tears that kept flowing while his head throbbed with pain and tired from crying. "Kyle what makes you say that?" Stan was punched by his words what have he done to Kyle to upset him so much. "You lied to me about every thing on who you are on who your betroth to on how much you _need_ me, why couldn't you just left me alone to die in that tower **I hate you**!" Kyle ran from out the stunned Stan's arms to run but no where he never felt so betrayed and confused before he needed out of this he needed to get away from Stan most of all.

Stan stood there with his mouth hanging open in pure shock he couldn't believe it that his only love had declare nothing more than a raging hate toward Stan. He never felt so alone after Kyle had escaped his grasp something must of told Kyle something but who would do such a thing no one knows the Stan liked Kyle...

_Wendy!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Reply!**

**jessica499499**: Thanks so much for giving time to read :3 Yess Death to Wendy!! **AnnaAsakura25**: Yes I have all** four** of them! I like putting Stan and Kyle in naughty postions in my closet XD Yes that was Craig eye Humping Tweek I love Creek! I wanted to put them in this chapter too so I did but don't worry more lovin will show up hopefully. I kinda lost it with the drama and missed out by putting the mechines in it that why I put in the Sundial! Oh it's easy Just imagen a normal bike but with Dragon fly like wings and with the Kenny's machine A Belt with very very large bird like wings XD Snapping dragons is what I made up they weren't suppose to be part of the story but I threw it in there to explain how Kenny's belt was made out of and now the _Snapping dragons_ are the land's Mascot animal...yay... lol You'll find out soon enough


	6. Chapter 6 Forgive and Forget

**Hey Hey guess who is back! me X'D!!! Welll my computer crashed on me and every thing is saved *cheers* just...yea... XD sorry if this chapter has less detail and less machines... well because I need the drama started in this muhoohhohooo.... Enjoy! **

* * *

"Wendy?!" The name thundered through the room with the large two doors slamming open before a frustrated Stan. Wendy lowered her swing to the ground in order to face the sudden raging Stan. "What did you tell Kyle?" He asked in calm cool way in a way to get Wendy talking to him with out storming off with a lame excuse. "I didn't tell him much dear."

Which was the truth she didn't say much at all to Kyle only that Stan was a lousy fiancee.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose heaving out a low sigh to collect his thoughts before completely thrashing the place.

He gave out a nervous chuckle approaching the swinging Wendy who too seemed to have a large grin on her face.

He reached out his hand to grip the rope tightly to stop Wendy from swinging only to make Wendy slowly stop to stare up into his face as he tower over her. "How come we don't usually get this close I like this sort of unusual sensation every time your so near." Wendy lifted her self from the swing to wrap her arms around Stan's torso. "Why can't we be more like this...like a real couple should be." She dug her head deep into his chest hearing his heart beat slowly pound against her ear making her feel more relaxed in this awkward conversation.

Stan hesitated before removing himself from Wendy's open arms. "Please tell me what to said to Kyle." Wendy snapped her head up furiously glaring deeply into Stan's dark cold blue eyes feeling him and her to drift father apart.

"Why is he so important Stan he's just a friend of yours so why bother on to what he thinks about us?!" She barked gripping into his clothes in her tight embrace as if showing him she will never let him go. "Just tell me!" Stan couldn't hide it any more Wendy kept avoiding his question he just really needed to know what caused Kyle to be so upset.

"...I told him we were getting marred _**soon**_." Stan shook his head letting all his anger out in one blow of a deep sigh.

"So that's why he's so upset." He whispered in a way not wanting Wendy to hear his thoughts but it was too late she did. "What did you say?" She snapped pulling her head from his fluttering chest to have a better view at his beautiful broken face. "I have to go." He yanked her digging claws from his back not giving one glance back into her confused eyes.

"What... Stan... Stan where are you going?" She demanded stamping her foot onto the ground screaming at the back of the retreating Stan. "I'm going to talk to Kyle." Wendy's face blew up in a heat of red while steam seemed to rise faintly out of her ears she couldn't let Stan just to walk away she never loses.

"Stan why is he so important to you...why is he so more important than me Stan...please just turn around and look at me!" This made Stan slowly come to a stop before the exit of the two large doors of the room with his features deepen in concentration as if considering on what Wendy was pleading him.

Her heart beat quicken while she swallowed a thick gulp hoping to watch Stan return to her open arms while whispering apologies and sweet nothings to her like she always wanted.

**"Look at me!" **With her last heartfelt cryshe had fallen to the ground hoplessly not knowing why these heartless tears were rolling down her rosy pink cheeks as she clutched her wrenching heart tightly.

Could it be that she actually really was** in love **with Stan, and that this wasn't some cheap fake love that she wanted?

She shook her head while her throat was filled with soft sobs and hiccups. "P-please Stan...just tell me once that you love me...t-that I'm the only one in your life...t-that you cannot wait any longer to be with me...p-please Stan...just once." She slowly lifted her heavy head to see nothing standing at the entrance of the room.

Stan had left her completely alone before she broke down before him and cried.

"Well then fine, go a head marry the little bastard!" She numbly lifted her self from the stone lonely cold floor to sit into the seat Kyle was sitting in an hour ago. "If I cannot have you..." She looked down at the little stuffed kitty cat toy that was strapped to the rope she reached out to grip onto it's head with her lady like claw hand detaching it's head from it's body only slowly to bring the head close to her taunting smile.

"Then he cannot have you either." She threw back her head while her hysterical laugh broke through the silence as it echoed off the walls.

Without noticing that Bebe was standing at the entrance way hearing very word she had said.

She slowly backed away from the room pretending to mind her own business before rushing off to tell Kenny what she just witnessed.

Before Bebe could even hightail it out of there she was caught with a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her arms and waist, Wendy was too quick to notice the little eavesdropper at the door.

"Oh don't cry." She soothed into Bebe's ear petting her arm lightly dragging Bebe back into the dinning room.

She shifted Bebe changing their postions so that Bebe was held back against the wall with Wendy facing her gripping at the long neck of the gasping servant.

"You're the one who hangs around with Kenny am I right?" Bebe gave out a terrifying squeak in response to Wendy's question. "So I'm guessing you know Kyle right?" Bebe tossed her head side to side taking back a breath as Wendy held her neck tighter.

"If you do not want to die I suggest you never **ever **tell any one of what I said got that... not even Stan." Before she was about to let Bebe go she held even tighter as Bebe shot up her arms to grip and claw at her hand. "You might actually be useful to me... I want you to come back and report to me about this Kyle you got that." She let Bebe go watching her stumble a simple bow and rushing out the exit.

* * *

Kyle ran out of the castle in his bare feet, he had lost his shoes long ago somewhere deep within the castle they has slipped off his smooth feet while he ran down the long dark halls.

He needed to get out of here if he was lucky maybe he could even get some one to take him far, far away from here from everything he knew about princes or towers so that it could only be him for as long as he lived.

"Woah, woah dude where are you going?" He stopped to look back at the out of breath Kenny watching him stumble down the stairs grabbing at his left side. "Man you run pretty fast in that dress of yours... I think I got a stitch...can we take a brake at this game or somethin'?" Kenny finally got to the last step where Kyle was waiting for him he sat down on the last step to take a breather from his chasing while waving his hand in the air.

"Kenny..." Kyle whipped at his tear stained cheeks only feeling his chest clenched tighter only to feel an erupting sob at the back of his throat he wasn't done crying yet he seemed to have more tears left.

"Man Kyle who should join in some running track or something boy your good..." He heaved in and out quickly rubbing his red tired eyes not wanting Kenny to notice this he bowed his eyes covering his face with his arm. He sucked in a deep breath chewing on his bottom quivering lip intensely in order to ask this question. "Kenny..."

Kenny looked up smiling widely at the towering Kyle watching him shuffle his bare feet while tears landed to stain the pure white steps before them.

"Kyle?" Kenny was about to get off the step to pull Kyle close into his comforting arms only Kyle lifted his hand on his shoulder to make him stop moving any further.

"I want you to take me away from here...far, far away from everything...so no one can find me..." Kenny shook his head not understanding why Kyle requested such a thing why the sudden change.

"I don't understand... why are you crying Kyle?" Kyle shook his head he avoided the chance from telling the truth he felt so immature from running away from Stan but he couldn't be with some one who didn't mean as much as he did to Kyle.

"I just...I just want to go home Kenny..." Kenny pushed Kyle's hand off his shoulder to stand with him restraining the feeling to pull Kyle into his chest. "What that dark tower that locked you up from everything from Stan...?" "Stop please... I don't want this...I just want to get away from her as far as possible." Kyle pleaded turning his back against Kenny who held out his hand to turn Kyle around only pulling it back quickly.

Kenny lifted his hand to ruffle his blond hair at the back of his head. "Are you unhappy here?" He asked walking around Kyle to face his tear filled bright forest green eyes. "Very..." He choked out rubbing his hands along his arms to clam himself down.

Kenny took Kyle's right hand from his arm to bring it closely to his chest as if to examine it closely like he had been burned. "Would you still be happy...if you were to live here with me?" He asked below his breath while Kyle tilted his head to the side as his features was wearing a confused expression. "Excuse me?"

"There you are Kyle please listen to me for a second!" Kyle lifted his gaze over his shoulder to see the very least person he wanted to see right now running down the steps.

Kyle wrenched his hands out of Kenny's to continue storming out of the castle bounds. "Please Kyle stop!" Stan caught up to him tugging onto one of Kyle's hands only to be shrugged off.

"No leave me alone!" Stan never gave up on trying to turn Kyle around to face him only to be shoved off once again. "Please just listen to me." This time Kyle whipped around glaring deeply at Stan with his angry tears rolling rapidly down his pale cheeks.

He hated being played with like he was some toy he wasn't some useless no body just to be pushed around he was more than that and he knew this himself.

"No Stan you listen all my life is push and shove, when you lied to me about needing me and making me actually believe that some one in this world could actually love me...I was never happier in all my life...but I was wrong not only did you treat me like I was on top of the world you also made me feel like lower than dirt you confuse me Stan...why, why do you do this to other girls I don't even understand you, you have a perfectly good person who is waiting in line to be your wife...I don't even know why I agreed to even come here no wonder you freaked out at Kenny on bringing me here...your embarrassed of me and I was only meant for some one night stand...well I don't care any more I just never want to see you again!"

Stan tugged Kyle back wrapping his arms tightly around his torso in a desperate attempt on not letting him go. "Ok first of all I was not lying to you and second what other girls are you even talking about listen to me Kyle I do need you your all that I ever wanted, and I don't even care who's waiting for me in line for me because you know what they can wait longer because I want to be with you and this is no lie...look if your thinking you can simply walk out on me and forget all about me then think again because I will never let you go!"

Kenny watched this whole odd sence with shock filled wide eyes what the heck was going on here between these two it was like a sudden emotional roller coaster.

"Stan...no just let me go..." "No!"

Kenny gave a small soft smile with a short huff he couldn't replace Stan for Kyle...they were made for each other.

What was he thinking any ways Stan was his best friend he was very loyal to his prince... but with Kyle in the way he did not know.

He excused himself and left the feuding couple at the bottom of the stair way alone shaking his head to himself arguing with the deep voice within himself. Kyle was never made for him...it was not right...but some how he knew he was not going to give up.

Kyle gave out his last sobbing cry refusing to face Stan who stood behind him as Kyle was trying to ignore all the crawling feeling that crept down along his neck ignoring how his heart would race while Stan rested his head against the crook of his neck.

"Please..." He whispered sweetly resting a sweet soft kiss brush against his ear. "S-stop Stan..."

Stan tighten his hold pulling him closer into his arms Stan knew that he should of told Kyle in the first place that he was the prince...that he was betroth to some one else.

But the fact of losing Kyle did frighten him.

"I'm sorry Kyle...I really am sorry... I should of told you about Wendy...but I wanted to run away with you but I selfishly acted and...I brought you to hate me." Kyle stiffed at his words holding back another sob he didn't hate Stan...he just never wanted to see him again.

"What should I do to make you happy again..." Kyle shrugged his shoulders to rub his red dried out eyes he had enough of crying he just wanted to smile for once.

"Come with me..." Kyle turned in his position to finally face his usual smug smiling Stan which lifted his heavy heart a little. "What?" He mumbled out rubbing his tear stained cheeks with the help of Stan's kisses. "I want to show you something..." He pulled out of their embrace to drag Kyle back deeper into the castle which he was trying to run out from.

Something was tugging at his heart like he was forgetting about something or someone who was just here. He looked around seeing that Kenny already left him and Stan alone. He gave a small smile to himself thinking of how Kenny was such a good friend knowing when it's best to be there or to leave.

Without Kenny he wouldn't be here right now he wouldn't be dragged all around the place by Stan or hear Stan's love felt speech.

_Kenny was a very good friend to the both of us._

* * *

Cartman rolled around the corner of the ally way to see if any one was watching him. He looked about seeing that there were no police patrolling about the dark streets of the village. He waddled in a fast pace heading quickly to the secret underground city that was build under the village years ago. He broke into one of the old bars that use to be around the corner of the old ally way, he started to run toward the large hatch in the floor beneath the old rugged carpate that had opened an entrance way.

He strolled down further down into the ground by the steps from the open floor bording he countiuned in the dark before a large elevator that transported people down the mine at the end of the long dirt like hall. He entered it quickly pulling the steel gate to a close hitting the light up buttons to make it activate bringing him further into the darkness.

While the elevator had taken some time it had finally stopped onto solid ground he opened the gate stepping out into the large broken down city that once rule high into the sky before it was cast down to the underground by it's dark sinful needs.

Cartman rushed through the deserted road paths passing tall buildings on the way.

He noticed a small tavern with large words carved into the sign calling it _**Ze Mol'e**_.

He rapt onto the old broken wood hearing a low gruff_ come in_ through the tavern.

He pushed the door in with his weight causing it to break off and fall into the large room.

There was a dark tall man lodging on one of the long red scarlet large couch filled with half naked ladies the room was dark and had hidden mostly books or pictures of the most famous people with slashed against their faces, there were candles waxed on top of old skulls on the counter behind him that was used to serve drinks.

He was dressed in dark clothing with heavy dark brown matted hair as his bangs drifted over his deep ember brown eyes he had somewhat looking shovel resting along his leg as the half naked woman petted him and murmmered nothing of meaning. He licked his lips watching the large man fall to the ground bowing before him.

The man scratched his mud and blood stained cheek with interest on watching the stumbling man. "I heard you can do great things...that is why..." He paused to look up at the man's minions approaching around him through out the darkness with various weapons in their hands glaring deeply into his back.

"Hold it let'z 'ear vhat ie's got to zay first!" The man ordered as Cartman continued with his offering his deal.

"My master and I would like your assistance in gathering something of our possession that had ran away from us..." Cartman handed the man the small picture he had of Kyle who was rested peacefully against the edge of his high, high tower window's sill with the wind blowing gently through his heavy red curly locks with some what a pleasant smile painted among his faded pink lips.

"Zis Vas yours?" The man studied the picture deeply remembering every detail about the young man.

"Yes... We would like for you to retrieve him and kill the man who may have him now." The man nodded in understanding with a crooked smile splattered amongst his face.

He removed himself from the many gripping girl slaves who cooed all over his chest so that he could squat down with the overly sized man to stare him into his eyes.

"Who iz he?" He demanded while Cartman gave out a ruff chuckle.

"Prince Stan Marsh." The Mole rolled his head in laughter as his gang slowly joined in with him. "Silence." He barked waving his hand so that his gang would fall silent.

"I vill except but for a pize." He lifted the picture up of Kyle in Cartman's face with a large grin.

"'im." Cartman shook his head in deny he couldn't give up his Kyle to this man as a price Kyle was his, Kyle was his!

The man nodded his head as he patted Cartman's cheek. "I vill kill Stan Marsh vor 'zis interesting male." He lifted himself off the floor to kick the dirt that had remained on the floor into Cartman's eyes making him cough hysterically. The man's gang lifted Cartman by his arms from the ground dragging him across the floor to throw him out of the little tavern with a swift kick.

If Cartman wanted to keep Kyle all to himself he had to think and think fast because that man can act quickly than he ever could and that man can string Kyle like a puppet and bid him to his every need. He needed to think up a plan and quick.

_No one can take my Kyle away no one!_

* * *

**Hey Hey Reply time! |D**

**jessica499499****:** Aww Thank you Thank you I just wanted to put a machine in it just for once! :3 Thanks for reading!**PinkxObsession**: No it is not...I'm sorry XD it was suppose to be a one shot but...I guess I put it in complete... there is more to come!! Thanks for reading and liking XD(sorry for the misunderstanding 8'D) **junge1992****:** I'm updating! OH thanks for reading and liking it and I am writing more tee hee! **BlackMistAlchemist**: I'm sorry for the misunderstanding...that was my fault it was suppose to be oneshot and I forgot to take it off complete :P I donno the ending yet I'm still thinking! lol **Kakoii-Ninja**: ...D'awww! thank you being different rules :D I'm updating right now! Thanks for reading!! wwee **xXshy-LullabyXx**: N-no... Don't worry it contiunes I just was being foolish and forgot to take it off complete because it was suppose to be a oneshot... :B. Ok I have the answers right here *pats laptop* it will all be revealed soon muahaha!!

**I promise more machines in the next one...and more Style XD**


	7. Chapter 7 A Heart is A Key

_\You Spin Me Right Round Right Round...\_

_\I'm Not in Love!, This is not My Heart, I'm not gonna waste this words... about a girl!/_

**Songs I was listening while writing 8D *pwnd* **

**Disclaimer: I does not Own these peoplessssss**

* * *

Kyle waited patiently outside of the two large deep blue doors indicating that behind these doors was Stan's room.

the large gold lettering that was wrote across the two doors indicate it was his room.

While Kyle waited he lifted his hand slowly to trace the large 'A' until he heard a little clicking sound with the flowing screeching sound by opening one of the doors.

Stan's head poked outside from the small crack in the door while Kyle with drew his hand quickly from the letter feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sorry it took me so long, I wanted to give you this."

Stan stepped fully out from the door carrying what seemed to be folded trousers and a silky white top with the royal crest knitted in fine golden cotton on the front side of the front.

"I thought maybe you would want a break from wearing dresses all the time." Kyle numbly accepted his offering slowly lifting the clothing into his arms while he brushed his hand over the white top feeling the silky texture against his skin.

"Thank you, but I will not be forgiving you that easily." He muttered casting his head aside trying to beat down the sudden blush that wouldn't stop forcing it's way onto his pale cheeks. "Well at least I tried." Stan opened the door further letting Kyle enter for the first time into Stan's room.

Kyle couldn't believe how large the room was it was almost ten times from the little room of the high, high tower.

There was a large king size bed onto Kyle's right side. The bed was covered in a large comfy golden bead spread which was covered with overflowing large fluffy pillows.

The room was filled with pictures of Stan's ages, with potted plants and shelves filled with so many books.

Stan showed him the personal bathroom was located so that he could change in privacy. Before Kyle entered the room he watched Stan walk over to the largest window in the room. He opened the two window doors revealing a small balcony with a window seat built in to sit on.

The sun brighten the room with it's sunset summer light making Kyle huff in jealousy leaving Stan to sit on his window.

His tower room never lit up like that during the sunset it made him feel a bit low toward the prince himself. Kyle studied the grand bathroom noticing that the large marble cream color tub was placed on a small platform like a stage with a stair case leading toward the tub.

He drifted off toward the cream color matching sink which was standing proudly next to the wall size mirror. Kyle couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the mirror seeing him in a dull green dress with his hair all out of place.

He walked over to the deep scarlet changing curtain the draped from the ceiling near the chandelier. He walked into the curtain to strip quickly from the slim fitting dress into Stan's clothing.

When he was finished he quickly aproached the wall sized mirror.

The trousers fitted perfectly besides for the long selves that dangled off of Kyle's bony arms. Kyle let out a frustrated sigh as he struggled with the selves to pull them up over his elbow only seeing them fall down again. He couldn't but help to feel a little bit out of place here in Prince Stan's castle.

Everything fit perfectly only he was the invading odd ball that some how pranced his way into the Prince's life ruining almost everything for the kingdom. Stan had the most beautiful queen that waited to be by his side so that they could rule the kingdom together.

So why was Stan busying himself to be with Kyle instead of Wendy. Last time Kyle had checked a prince has to marry a princess to become the next King., not to some commoner a boy in fact it was forbidden. Kyle slowly lifted on of the long selves to his nose taking in Stan's scent carefully while his heart slowly sank.

If that day comes for the Prince and Princess to be wed what will become of Kyle? Would he be brought back to the tower? Or to stand back and watched his beloved marry someone other than himself.

He wouldn't be able to take so much pain and heart break he would rather go back to the Fatass.

There was a soft tap on the door to the great bathroom but Kyle ignored it while he went back to sit onto the platform with the tub. "Kyle are you ok, can I come in?" Kyle wanted to say no because he wasn't in the mood to see Stan right now he just wanted to be alone for a while.

With out protesting Stan came into the bathroom anyways seeing Kyle slumped against the tub with an undescribable expression. "Are you still upset with me?" Stan whispered taking a seat next to Kyle. "A little bit, I just don't know how to accept all this...this whole time until now I thought you were..." "Normal?" Kyle gave a small thoughtful grin before staring off into nothing.

"Well forget that I'm a prince for now, just think about us just me and you no one else." Kyle shook his head rubbing the back of his neck. "I just can't it's to hard, I wanted to be with Stan... not Prince Stan...he's already belongs to someone else... listen to me I'm being so possessive over something I can't have... I almost feel like that worthless fatass..." Stan silenced Kyle with his index finger softly pressing onto Kyle's lips. "I understand..."

Stan stood up from the platform holding out his hand toward Kyle with is normal smug. "I want to show you something I was meaning to show you a while ago." Kyle took his hand allowing Stan dragging him off out of Stan's room and down the long hall ways.

Stan brought Kyle outside toward a little building near by the castle's garden. Stan opened the two large doors to see that the room was filled with machines he had never seen before.

There was a few working black smiths who helped some of the constructors build the heavy design machinery. "Is this where all those funny looking machines are made?" "And kept, I'm just looking for one to borrow were gonna need to leave the castle." Kyle nodded in understanding as the passed all the weird and funking looking objects.

"Ah here we go." Stan came to a stop at a small looking boat with glowing wires on the bottom attaching to what looked like black metal planks.

Stan hopped inside fiddling with the sail before he started fooling with the odd looking motor on the back of the boat.

He took out the long robe with a handle and started tugging to make it start. He sat down on to the seat in the back grabbing hold onto the steering stick that it was built in front of Stan.

He lifted Kyle into the boat as he took a seat at the front facing Stan. "What does it do?" Stan gave a large grin as he pushed the buttons next to him on the rail of the boat before giving him the answer.

"Well instead of riding on water it rides on air, see those blanks they help them hover into the air, this little rod here in front of me makes it turn and do little tricks with it.

He pressed down a button that was on the top of the long rod making the little boat hover about the ground. Stan waved his hand at one of the black smiths that was standing near a large switch, he pulled the switch down making the ceiling of the building open above them.

Stan pulled the rob backwards making it shoot off from the ground through the opening into the deep orange tainted sky. Kyle held to the seat firmly afraid from falling out of the boat.

The sky was slowly losing it's unique color while it slowly deepened into the dark starry night sky as they slowly drifted along the white puffy clouds beneath them.

There was a small island in the sky just right a head of them. Kyle looked back at Stan seeing if this was the thing he wanted to show him. "Have patience Kyle." Stan laughed watching Kyle pout and pull away with his face heated up in embarrassment.

Once they arrived the shore of the island Stan slowly hovered the boat into the landing.

Stan jumped out of the boat to help Kyle onto the soft heated sand. Stan took Kyle hand leading him deeper into the jungle that awaited for them.

Stan batted away twigs and bushes that lead their way. "Almost there." Stan pushed back the high tall grass showing an open area with a tall waterfall flowing into a large deep pool before them.

The tall trees surrounded the area in protection as the animals quietly roamed the area in peace. "Stan it's so beautiful." Stan nodded as he slipped through the grass entering the peaceful jungle garden.

"Stan you shouldn't approach a place with wild animals like that!" Kyle hissed under his breath as Stan walked along the large stone boulders in the water. "They won't bother us come on over here." Kyle hesitated before hopping onto the boulder fowling Stan to the very last rock.

"Do you know how to swim?" He asked taking off his shirt slowly for Kyle to watch with a dropped jaw surprised look.

He quickly covered his eyes with his hands as his face faded into a hot pink his breathing hitched as he could feel Stan's hands tugging at the hems of his shirt. "I-I do it's just..." Before he could finished Stan stripped him from the white top Stan had given him to wear. "Stan!" He shrieked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kyle you have nothing hide we **are** both men here." He purred pulling Kyle into his bare chest making his heart pound even faster.

Stan pulled out of the heated embrace taking Kyle's hand before plunging into the dark deep warm water dragging Kyle along.

Kyle broke the surface for air as he huffed and puffed from the sudden dive. "Stan I'm going to kill you!" Kyle barked noticing that Stan hadn't came up for air just yet. "Stan?" He wadded in the water searching for any signs for Stan. "Stan, Stan, STAN?!" Just as he turned around water was sprayed into his face hearing Stan roar with laughter.

Kyle whipped back a hand to forcefully splash Stan. "Your such a jerk." He muttered pouting cutely while Stan swam circles around him.

"I can't help it, you looked so cute." Kyle gave a small huff as he lowered himself into the water. "I'm sorry." Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle pulling him into his chest as they still kicked underwater to keep them floating. "Hmpth." Stan placed his head in the crook of Kyle's neck taking in his scent.

He placed a small peck against Kyle's temple. "Let's go deeper." He dived back into the water with Kyle at his tail drifting along deep into the water with only the moon to light their way. Kyle tried to swim faster than Stan only to get beaten when Stan noticed this little competition.

Something big brushed pass Kyle's ankle making him panic as he looked around seeing nothing but total darkness. He looked back to see that Stan had stopped as well.

There was another bump but this one was a bit more forceful from the last one. Kyle slowly turned around to come face to face with a head of a giant horse only it's snout was longer with large sharp teeth.

It's eyes were a deep aqua blue as they squinted to study Kyle. It had a long neck with legs of a lizard, it had no back legs only an extremely long tail with what looked like a glowing orb. It's head nudged Kyle in the shoulder as if he wanted something from him.

Stan swam over toward the two taking Kyle's arms in the process to wrap them tightly around the elegant water horse's neck.

It quickly took Kyle back up to the surface as it swung Kyle to sit on it's back with it's neck.

While they floated on the top of the rippling surface the monster's back stretched out into two beautiful sparkling feather wings, like the ones from Kenny's belt.

It took off deep into the night sky while Kyle held on tightly to it's neck. It took sudden dives and twirls as if to show off it's outstanding talent. Kyle saw Stan on one of the monsters as well as he soared beneath them.

"Can you guess what these creatures are?!" He shouted as Kyle held on tighter of the speeding flying horse. "Snapping Dragons?!" He shouted back only receiving a delightful chirping noise from the dragon as it echoed into the deep dead night.

After the flying with both the dragons and Stan they slowly landed back into the lagoon that they were swimming in earlier.

Kyle hopped off it's back to pet it kindly on the top of it's head for a 'thank you' as it purred happily at Kyle's gentle touch.

Stan joined him after he petted his own dragon on the head and feeding it with a cracker he had hidden in his pocket. "They protect our land... well the older and much wiser ones these ones are just babies." Kyle stroked the animal's long neck while it licked at Kyle's hand.

"Come over here." Kyle bid the dragon good bye before joining Stan toward the large waterfall. Stan stepped through the water barrier with Kyle hand in hand. There was a large hidden cave behind the running waterfall.

Stan took him toward a large statue of a Snapping dragon as it's stone eyes were staring down at the both of them.

It was like the bigger version of the statue Snapping dragon on the sundial fountain in the castle's garden. Besides for the key that was suppose to be in it's hands. "Stan why are you showing me this?" He asked as Stan approached the old statue reaching out a hand to pet it's arms.

"This use to be the leader of all the Snapping dragons... he died from a great war that broke out between land and sky... though it was stabbed through the heart by the mighty land king who tried to take the sky king's life only the Snapping dragon sacrificed himself before the great king. So that it's heart and soul could form into something that the king had kept through generations to generations, something that protected the sky, that kept the sky and land at peace... something that keeps my castle in the sky."

Kyle couldn't understand where this was going but it was interesting to hear. "It's heart was formed into a key that the kept safely here, only the prince is ever to touch it or look after it... but he was aloud to give it to his beloved one, so then the princess which the prince is betroth to gets to look after it as well."

Kyle nodded as he was confused, was he brought here to hear Stan's ever lasting love to Wendy and that the wending was going to take place? He sort of hoped Stan does not ask Kyle to be his best man it would be more akward for him than just standing in the crowds and watching.

"So I wanted to show you that...you're the only one I need Kyle...so I gave that key to you, to show how much I trust you." That's when the world crumbled in on top of Kyle.

Key? He couldn't remember anything about a key since when did Stan give him a key?

"Kyle?" Kyle stood by Stan taking his hand into his own bringing it up to place a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

"Stan I do not believe give me a key." He whispered brushing his thumb against Stan's soft skin only feeling a bit cold after he said that.

"What?... I did I placed it on your window sill a week after we met, you were sleeping so I laid lilies next to it so that you would notice when you woke up." Kyle dropped Stan's hand when he tilted his head.

"That next morning the window to the high tower was boarded up by that damn fatass you forbid me to ever see you again...unless." Kyle walked away rubbing his shoulder in thought wondering if now Stan took back his confession on trusting him after saying this.

"I think he might of took it Stan...I'm so sorry." He almost broke into tears before Stan pulled Kyle back into his arms. "No it's my fault I should of woke you up...Kyle...?" Stan placed his fingers gently against Kyle's chin tilting his head up so that they could be eye level with each other.

"If that key falls in the wrong hands my castle may fall from the sky...causing another break out war... I need to get it back." Kyle dug himself into Stan's chest tighting his hold tighter around Stan's torso. "If your going to get it back I want to go with you!" He demanded as Stan slowly pushed Kyle off of him leaning down to place a swift soft mind blowing kiss just at the corner of Kyle's lips. "...okay."

______________________________________________________________________________

Wendy wandered in through the village with Bebe at her side ignoring the sudden hateful glares or the odd warning stares as they passed the many shops and people.

"Land people make me sick, they are so filthy." Bebe scowled at Wendy's remark about land people since Bebe was born on land making her a land child.

Wendy dragged her along down the dark ally ways in attempt to a stranger who had made contact with her keeping a promise that if she had helped him she could finally have Stan all to her self.

She kept walking until she reached a tavern only Bebe shook her head to decline her offer to go in. "Stop being so foolish no one can harm a queen and her servant." Wendy entered the bar with Bebe behind her as she ignored the sudden wolf whistles and annoying dog calls from the old perverted drunken men.

She sat down at one of the counters as the bartender bowed before her while he cleaned one of the glasses. He pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "How may I help you m'kay?" Wendy brushed her hair back over her shoulder as she lifted the food from her cloak off her head to show the crown of the Sky.

"I want to meet _**him**_."

She answered bluntly ignoring the ongoing stares and hit ons from the older men. The bartender went back to one of the kegs to pull down the knob to push the buttons underneath it. He switched the knob on the right to lift it back to it's right position before turning to Wendy. "**_He_** is ready to see you."

* * *

**Vwot?? Cartmen has the Key??? What will Stan and Kyle do?? And Wendy has gone to see cartman's master? Who the heck is he any way??? do you wanna know? do you really wanna know?....well then I guess we have to wait for the next chapter then...**

**Reply:**

**thequillofdestiny**: Haha Thanks so much for liking it XD Your gonna have to keep reading to find out lol I was thinking about the mole to be cartman's boss but since I like KyleXChirstope I thought of another way to put him in it :3 I can't wait to do the next chapter! I'm doing the Vampire story on the sly but I'll keep updating it anyways C: Thanks for reading and liking!**PinkxObsession**: I'm so happy your excited :p bwhaha I have acomplished my goal to make people squee ^o^ Thank you for Reading and liking! **junge1992**: :D I'm happy that you like reading my story, I hope my computer never breaks down next time I might not be so lucky D8 Bwhaha This story is like chocolate to me...it's too sweat XD lol **AnnaAsakura25**: ChristopeXKyle is my favorite pairing too XD but my love for Style is too strong X3, Yea Wendy is a bitch to me thats why I write her like that muhoho! I'm sure he'll end yup somewhere in this story. Thanks so much for reading! ^.^**Evry1-needs-Style**: Neither can I! w Thanks for Reading tee hee! **Kakoii-Ninja**: Hahaha I'm happy you like it XP Thanks for Reading I'll update as much as I can 8E

**Sorry guys if there's too many mistakes... or if it didn't make sense...I'm too lazy to look over it, but if I did make any mistakes just tell me and I'll fix it, **

**but I wouldn't say it would be a big worry about any ways **

**I like comments... comment and I'll give you cookies!, and cupcakes! and a Kyle in a pink tutu! XP**


	8. Chapter 8 Lust isn't an Option

HOlY MoLY! I Is BACK!!!

Long time hasn't it?? well sorry I had to give you a short chapter with like... one little machine DX but I'm back to make more now!! I just want to make some PLOT!!!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sout Park Matt & Trey has all the ownage ;3

* * *

Days rolled quickly by while Stan and Kyle kept close side by side figuring out plans on a way to get around the bastard Cartman to receive the lost key of the sky. Kyle couldn't shake off the feeling of regret about losing the key of the sky. With out it the land in the sky could fall clashing with the world below. He never wanted this, he didn't want to be the cause the fall of Stan's kingdom. If he was some one like Wendy this would never happen... maybe if he was a girl maybe the situation would be a little different.

_Maybe_ he could of been a fair maiden living far out into a grassy meadow raising sheep to sell their wool for clothing._ Maybe_ Stan could be a local farmer who would come time to time only to slowly become friends.

_Maybe_ they could even fall in love in a place were no one can judge them, no one to stand between them. _Maybe_ they could have a small wedding only for them in a small chapel. They could even have children an older son with wild curly black hair like Stan's, a younger daughter with long deep red locks with bright blue eyes.

Seeing them run across the grassy field during the dimming summer sunset watching Stan chasing them with that familiar grin painted across his gentle features the same grin he wore when he first met Kyle in the high, high tower.

Only this was just a silly fantasy that quickly ends for Kyle every time he saw his own reflection through Stan's large open sea blue eyes. Then he remembers that it will never be like that it could never be like that.

He could only see his image in his dreams slowly form into Wendy making more sense than any thing else. Beneath his silk bright orange dress that clung to his slender body is really a body of a boy. This body could never bring Stan a child, this body could never fully satisfy Stan. He will never know the feeling between a loving mother giving birth, to connect deeply with her new born in her arms. He will never know the feeling of raising his children with Stan by his side, he was meant not to know _made_ not to know.

It broke him inside not only was he escaping from his own happiness but Stan's chances on having children. He never wanted that if he could some how magically conceive a child with Stan he would be all for it. Only he keeps racing against reality and it seems that reality catches up with him throwing him off corse. He couldn't be meant with Stan it just couldn't be.

"You seem a bit distracted any thing you want to share?" Stan was sitting in one of the large thrown chairs in the feast room as they were the only ones left to dine giving them more privacy to chat about their plans.

"Oh it's nothing." Kyle shifted in his chair under Stan's intense reading stare as if he could pick out a book of the subject Kyle was thinking about and know already. His taunting smile dropped giving a stern serious look while Kyle played with his unused fork.

The feast room was bigger than any other rooms Kyle had seen in the castle. The windows were decorated with long ruby red curtains as there was a large golden chandelier with long golden branches holding the several dimming lit candles, that was hanging above their heads.

"Kyle!" Stan barked to steer Kyle's attention to focus on just him again. Seeing that Stan had dressed formally this evening as he dined with his parents earlier. It made him feel even more lower than dirt in such a simple little brightly colored dress he was wearing now.

He was wearing a short orange dress that had no sleeves as he wore a long dangling chain necklace with a deep forest green emerald Stan had found in his room. He was even wearing heels that had even matched with his dress.

While Stan was wearing a dark royal blue vest over his long sleeve white silky shirt with golden cuffs. He had his black tie undone as it hung freely from his neck giving him even more of a molestible look. "Kyle are you paying attention?" He demanded once again while Kyle simply gave a short nod.

"Tell me what your thinking... _please_?" His voice was calming and had a tint of sweetness lining with his demanding tone.

"I was just thinking... well maybe right here is not the best place to be talking about such things... personally I do not even think were ready to discuss such things..."

"Shhh."

Stan had interrupted with his hand raised silencing Kyle rather quickly. "It isn't the best place to talk I know, care to join me on the balcony?" Stan lifted himself out of his chair holding out his hand toward the awaiting Kyle both understanding the sudden need of closeness.

Kyle accepted his invention as they both leaded deeper into the room toward the two large french doors walking out into the deep darkness of night as the rail of the balcony was lit with candles that had lighten their way. Flowery vines piled over the railing hanging lowly down where the castle gardens were located beneath them.

The bright full moon was hanging sleeplessly above their heads as the stars were wrapped with in the dark velvet sky. "So tell me what your thinking Kyle... I want to be so close to you that I can share your thoughts with you deeply." Stan confessed leaning against the railing juggling with a blood red apple he stole from the dinning table.

"Since were alone... I do have a question for you..." Stan nodded with a questioning smile before jumping up to sit on the railing taking a big greedy bite out of his apple. "Ask away love." Kyle couldn't help the wince at the last nick name _Love_? "It's just... I really don't know how to put it... uhm when was it that... you first known that you were... you know...?"

"Gay?"

"Uh yea gay...?"

Stan shook his head throwing the unfinished apple over his shoulder giving a little shrug before answering. "I'm not."

Kyle's heart had shattered on the spot then if he wasn't gay what had tied Kyle and Stan together? What was with the whole I need you crap was this how Stan really felt maybe Kyle had been jumping the gun? Was it just real close friend ship that he wanted?

"But."

Stan awoke Kyle from his worried thoughts noticing the deep hurt expression written across Kyle's complection.

"When I heard that I was betroth because I never had a lover I was too scared to face my father about it, so I ran away... and I'm going to have to confess to you Kyle when I saw you at that high, high tower I honestly thought you were a girl... and I couldn't believe that some thing like you would of existed. At first I was going to use you to come to my palace and convince my father that I was in love and never wanted the arrange marriage... but when I had a chance to talk to you... something deep inside me was triggered I didn't know what that was until that night I shared my first kiss with you... and that's when I knew it... I wanted the spend the rest of my life with you boy or not."

Kyle stumbled close toward Stan laying his forehead against Stan's collar bone just almost sharing the same feeling flooding through the faint connection between them. After hearing that Stan and Kyle had both shared their first kiss with each other, he couldn't help to feel a bit greedy only it made him more relaxed than ever.

"We will not be able have children." He muttered feeling the same rejecting feeling as he thought about a mother and child love that he will never experience. "I know... but if we ever do cross that time of our lives we can just adopt it isn't that hard Kyle, it may never have our genes but we can raise it just like any other mother and father would." Kyle clasped his hands over his eyes as he buried himself deeper into Stan's chest with Stan's comforting arms wrapping around his waist to pull him closer not losing any of the warmth shared between them.

"Oh and Kyle?"

"mmhh?"

"Don't cry..."

______________________________________________________________________________

The discomforting feeling of being shaken erupted through out Kyle's rocking body. His eyes slowly flutter open seeing a slim figure sitting on his stomach staring deeply into his face. He rubbed his face a couple of times to see Wendy peering at him sitting on his bed.

"Wendy what are you doing in here?" Kyle asked seeing that she was in her home wrecker's quest quarters that kind of made Kyle feel a bit low. "I just wanted to say good morning and I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with me today?" Kyle lifted off of his bed gently pushing Wendy off of his body to fully wake himself with a stretch and a quite yawn before asking.

"What about Stan?" Wendy twirled with her long curled black raven hair while she cast her look to the side to avoid Kyle's questionable look. "He's rather busy today and I wanted to take you out of this big old dusty castle it really isn't good for your skin to be cooped up in here all day."

Kyle nodded scratching the side of his face in understanding before grabbing for a pair of trousers close to him.

"Well I guess but right now I'm not dressed yet so can you please-." "Hey Kyle!" Kenny busted through the door ignoring the fact of Wendy sitting closely with Kyle on his bed with out his trousers.

"Hey Kenny." Kyle shyly greeted wrapping his bed sheets tighter against his waist he wasn't this comfortable about being naked before these two. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me today with you cooped up here all the time it seemed a bit unfair you know?"

Wendy's face scrunched up in distaste before turning to bark at Kenny's surprising same idea. "Kenny you keening ease dropper you knew I was personally asking Kyle if he would go out with **me**!" She snapped while Kenny waved his hand in a non caring way still waiting for Kyle's answer.

"How about it Kyle?" Kyle gave a shrug still a bit nervous. "Why don't we all go together?" He asked as Wendy still didn't seem to agree with the idea. "What a brilliant idea Kyle why don't we **all** go together?!"

Wendy bluntly stormed off the bed toward the entrance of Kyle's guest room turning with a stern look. "Fine do what ever you like Kyle it's just Kenny I'm worried about." She sneered before taking her leave with Kenny shouting out after her. "Oh sure at least I'm not the one wearing the devil horns and tail!" Kenny hunched over to slide his arm protectively over Kyle's shoulders to whisper. "_Let's ditch her_."

Kyle lifted the arm off of his shoulders with a soft chuckle. "That's too mean Kenny besides... she _**is**_ Stan's fiancee..." Kenny rolled his eyes knowing the slight upset tone to Kyle's last statement.

Kenny lifted Kyle from his bed who was still clutching his bed sheets wrapping around his waist to hide his private parts. "Oh get over it, it seems as if Stan would jump to the chance to get rid of her in a heart beat just to be with you."

This didn't make Kyle feel any better he didn't want Stan to go off and break Wendy's heart and disappoint his parents for running off with some one else a boy for that matter. "Here put this on." Kenny already was helping himself in Kyle's closet full of clothes Bebe just stocked full just the other day.

"No not another dress... especially in public!" Pleaded Kyle pushing away the rather cute stunning bright yellow dress that slowly faded into a deep hot pink. It had a corset in the torso with the same color of the hot pink as it had fit nicely with the puffy yellow short sleeves. "Anything normal?" Kenny dug deeper to pull out another dress that had a corset.

It was more of a deep sea green color with a lighter blue corset it had no sleeves only a long clear blue material as the sleeves. The sleeves were cut to the center of the arm for them to dangle at the elbow of the arm.

"Well green do look good on you, and I think the corset will show off more of you figure." Kyle moved Kenny out of the way for him to pick out a normal long deep forest green with white rims around the hems of the dress. It had long slim sleeves with the same white rims around the end.

"This one will do fine!" Kyle stormed out of the closet throwing the dress on to the unmade bed. "But it doesn't have a corset!" Kenny whined until Kyle stripped out from the long comforter blanket he was using to shield himself.

"Kenny it doesn't matter!" Kenny watched silently at the comforter as it fell ever so slowly but heavenly to the ground while Kyle's pale smooth gentle body was basking in the summer's morning sunlight. Kenny couldn't believe something like this could be molded so perfectly.

Kenny just had to study Kyle's exotic features as the cold breeze shook the forbidden to touch shoulders as a pleasant but relaxing smile formed it's way onto Kyle's face. Kenny watched patently as if he was sketching this perfect moment in his mental memory. Slowly Kyle's smile faded as his head slightly turned casting such a submissive look over his shoulder to Kenny not missing the heated blush stretched over his face. "Kenny...?" Kenny inched forward his eyes half lidded something had caught hold of him pushing him pulling him to that force.

Kyle's eyes widen with fear his lips still moving along forming Kenny's name still not reaching Kenny to stop his audacious movements. "Kenny please!" Kenny opened his eyes seeing Kyle pinned onto his bed with his arms forced down onto the mattress by Kenny's hands.

His pleading eyes leveled with Kenny's fading lust ones as his right leg was placed deeply centered between Kyle's legs. "K-Kenny... if this is a joke it's not funny your really scaring me."

Kenny quickly jumped off of Kyle before throwing the comforter back onto Kyle's lower regions. "Hahaha I totally had you going for a minute, hahaha you should of seen your face it was all red like a tomato well look at the time I have lots of things to do today looks as if I can't hang around town with you today Kyle well see ya later!"

The whole speech was rushed out of his mouth before he had the chance to run out of the door the sudden cry of his name stopped him at the entrance. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder seeing Kyle clenching the sheets to himself with a very stunned look.

"I was looking forward to go to the town with you Kenny, then it wouldn't be so awkward around me and Wendy..." Kyle replaced his caution smile with a warming pleasant one with his left hand held out toward him in a needing matter that melted Kenny on the spot. "Don't leave me..." With that Kenny was back sitting on the bed next to Kyle taking his left hand in his own leaving a small gratitude kiss on his palm. "I promise I will not leave you Kyle."

_**But I'm afraid that this feeling will never wilt and at the time I do not think I will be able**_

_**to stop my self**_

_**My Kyle. **_

______________________________________________________________________________

Wendy hovered around the closed doors of Kyle`s room peering through the key lock witnessing the sudden mistake of Kenny`s prying lust.

"So Kenny seems to be slipping up with his own feelings hmm... this may come in handy." Wendy left the oblivious Kyle sheep with the predator Kenny wolf alone within his room.

Wendy stormed down the great dark halls to head toward her own quarters with a pleasing sly smirk on her features.

"But I won`t spoil Kenny`s fun just yet, I want to see him squirm under neath my grasp." She entered through her own bedroom doors seeing that Bebe had already finished cleaning up her room for the day.

She stood near by the small table set with the steaming cup of tea at Wendy`s seat. She strolled over toward Bebe lifting her hand to rub against Bebe`s bruised cheek before crashing her palm against it as punishment.

"That`s for failing to keep Kenny busy as I talk with Kyle!" Wendy came to her seat to take a sip of her caramel tea before setting it down on to it`s saucer. "No matter I have something that will make Stan ferrous with his little two timer sheep, and his faithful wolf when the time comes."

Wendy reached out to grab for the small stuffed toy red sheep as the version of Kyle playing with it`s fluffy beautiful red coat.

"We`re just going to have to make him suffer...soon enough Stan will learn from his mistakes and come running back to me..." Wendy took the small doll dunking it`s head into her caramel tea while her laughter erupted through the whole room.

"**No one** stands in my way of being the next ruler of the Sky Kingdom!" Wendy turned to the other seat at the table that held a little piglet with a speaker machine built in it`s stomach. The eyes of the piglet were connected with the simple speaker machine for the other person on the other side of the speaker to hear and see through the eyes of the doll.

"Right Master ?" Another erupting laughter filled the room from the small speaker phone that rang along with Wendy`s booming laughter.

Bebe watched this insane little game happen before her she threw her glance to the floor in distaste and disgust in Wendy seeing of how far she has gone just to get rid of Kyle.

Her heart wrenched with sorrow just thinking about the poor lost confused Kyle who might as well now be wondering alone in the dark with out Stan a person that he needs to protect him, a person to help guide him out of the darkness. As well with Stan needing Kyle to save him from his blind life of being a king and to be forbidden to marry the one he loves. No matter how you put it

_they __**both**__ needed each other _

**it was only the obstacles they need to pass. **

* * *

**A/N: **

Hay Guies! Guess what my computer broke down... again! :D When I went back to get it fixed they were all like "How may we help you?" I was like "My Computer has died!" They were like "Ah yes we had it before, Sorry but were not so fond of your computer so it may take weeks and weeks and weeks..." "MOON TIARA ACTIVATE!!!!" 'AHHH We'll get on it right away!!!"

Yea soo I totally went all Sailor Moon on their ass :)

Now it's alive so I can write this again! :')

Sorry for the wait! Hopefully the next chapter is longer and has more machines!!!!

**_Repy Time? Reply Time!:_**

**AnnaAsakura25**: Aww yea don't you love it... Now let's move on to some heart break! :D bwhahaaha! Thanks for still reading! c: **junge1992****: **Why did I take away his dress? well I don't say he'd like running around with a dress on... XD Shhhhh!!!! *shifty eyes*.... No action... JUST YET :D it's working upto it! Can we have an rainbow gum icream wedding cake?? :P **PinkxObsession****:** YES! everything... if your lucky you can get him in a maid outfit in the next one! Xd I has updatededded! **thequillofdestiny** **: **It's updated! :') So do I :D, He freaks you out? Cool I made some one scary! thanks for liking!! X3 **StanxKyle4ever****: **Thanks for lovin it! "D You'll find out what she does the little sneak. Thanks for reading! **jessica499499** **:** D'aww thank you! I always liked oneshots but now this one has to have a plot :D Thanks for still reading :3!

_**Thanks for every one who faved this story and for commenting! YOU yes You is what makes this story keep going!!! Huzzah!**_

* * *


End file.
